Um amor para recordar
by Piro-chan x3
Summary: O que pode acontecer com a vida de uma mulher quando ela tem tendencia a pegar doenças?
1. Chapter: O estudante novo

**Um amor para recordar**

"_ Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse o nome do anime seria 'Sasuke'!_ "

**Chapter 1 - O Estudante novo**

Seis e meia da manhã. Me segurando para não jogar o despertador para longe, levantei e deparei com o banheiro ocupado e uma pequena fila diante da porta. Era Ino no banheiro, Hinata e TenTen esperando a loira sair logo.

- Bom dia Sakura - TenTen diz em um tom irônico - acordou cedo hoje né !?

- Bom dia TenTen - começando a ficar irritada - assim vou ter um dia muito agradável !

- Er, deixe a Sakura, estamos na mesma situação que ela. Enquanto Ino não sai do banheiro, nós todas estamos atrasadas ! Vamos ser compreensíveis. - diz Hinata, com sua voz serena e tímida - Mas porque acordou tarde de novo, Sah ?

- Ah... - puts, oque eu vou falar - fui durmi muito tarde ontem porque não tava conseguindo durmi...

- Não conseguiu durmi, ou ficou no pc a noite toda ? - falou Tenten confiante - O pc fica no quarto, e sempre escuto o teclado...porque será que não consegue durmi...será que não é o ... - antes da boca grande falar demais, Ino abre a porta do banheiro.

- Nossa gente, oque é isso ? Reunião na frente do banheiro ? - disse rindo das caras de sono - Podem entrar no banheiro, tá.

- Se alguém não parasse de enrrola nele...- falou Tenten sem paciencia e bateu a porta do banheiro.

- Desculpa, senhorita stressada! O banheiro não é só seu. - falou como se estivesse certa - Não acham ?

- I-Ino, estamos atrasadas, por causa de você - cochixou Hinata - Tenten estava certa...

Como eu amo nossas manhãs harmoniosas! Para não ficarem perdidos, vou me apresentar. Sou Haruno Sakura de 18 anos, cabelos rosado, meio curto. Minha mãe é advogada e ainda é muito ligada a mim. Mesmo estudando em uma faculdade longe de casa, ela liga todo final de semana para saber se está tudo andando certo,e outras coisas.

Meu pai é autor de uma coluna do Jornal de Konoha, que é muito famoso aqui na região. Ele escreve sobre as ultimas notícias que acontecem. Sim, eu sou muito ligada á computador por cauda do fake que tenho. Mas já deletei, porque aconteceu uns bagaços e não dava mais tempo pra cuidar de um fake. Demorei no pc por causa disso, nada de mais.

Estudo em uma faculdade longe de meus pais, (citado acima) por isso tento me sustenta com alguns trabalhos de meio-período. A faculdade é a Mackenzie, muito concorrida. Ocupa um quarteirão inteiro e só tem pessoas de classe média-alta, por causa da mensalidade cara. No momento, estou fazendo administração primeiro, para que eu possa saber administrar a minha empresa, futuramente. Minhas amigas Ino e Hinata vieram comigo, com o mesmo objetivo que eu.

Yamanaka Ino é uma pessoa hiper-ativa, que ama sair, conversar com as amigas, procurar por garotos perfeitos que tem status, tipica uma "patricinha" da cidade. Só não é uma patricinha completa, porque ela não é cheio de frescuras nas ações dela. Ela é uma pessoa forte, que a faz uma mulher de se orgulhar. Cabelos longos e loiros, olhos azuis e um belo corpo. Gosta de cores tipo: roxo, azul, branco.

Hyuuga Hinata é mais tímida. Também gosta de sair, conversar com as amigas, mas fica muito envergonhada quando fala de algum garoto, em relação a ela. Tem cabelos longos também, uma cor escura meio azulada, e olhos perolados, muito bonitos, que dão a ela um toque suave. Gosta das cores: branco,lilás e roxo clarinho.

Por sorte, caímos na mesma sala, que tem 52 alunos. Conhecemos Tenten, que nos apresentou a faculdade, em ordem da diretora. Tenten é simpática e meio neurótica. Tem cabelos curtos, que batem mais ou menos no ombro, castanhos claro e sempre usa dois coques em cima. Morava com os pais dela e sempre vinha de onibus pra facu. Eu, Ino e Hinata, alugamos um apartamento perto da faculdade, para não ter esse tipo de problema de pegar onibus cheio e servir de desodorante rolon pros caras. Convidamos Tenten para morar conosco, que seria mais facil e divertido. E lá esta ela. Faz dois anos que  
moramos lá, porque o curso é de 3 anos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Começo de ano, alunos que repetiram, ou novos, entram na sala. Todas as carteiras eram de duplas, para poderem tirar dúvidas mais facilmente, se não quiser falar com o professor. Nesse dia, Ino tinha faltado porque estava com uma cólica daquelas, então ficou de repouso no ap. Ninguém sentou do meu lado quando o professor fechou a porta, faltando 3 minutos para começar a aula. Coloquei meus materias na carteira ao lado, pois ninguem estava lá, quando ouvi baterem na porta.

- Entre - falou o professor de matemática - Seu nome, por favor.

- Desculpe a demora, senhor. - falou indiferente - Uchiha Sasuke.

- Da próxima vez que chegar atrasado - faltava um minuto ainda - nem bata na porta. Se sente do lado da Haruno, a cabelo rosa. - falou rindo, juntamente com a sala, não achei graça.

- Com licença - falou subindo até a carteira do meu lado - possu me sentar, Haruno ? - dar, é claro!

- Pode sim, Uchiha - falei ironicamente, tirando meus materiais - a vontade.

Uchiha Sasuke, hein. Ele é bonito, com seus cabelos rebeldes para cima, seus olhos pretos profundos, seu corpo perfeito... Meu Deus, enfim...ele era um dos alunos novos. Tenho essa mania de ficar analizando as pessoas, por isso não achem que me apaixonei por ele.

As aulas foram passando até dar o sinal do intervalo de 30 minutos. Esperei minhas amigas levantarem para sair, e fiquei pensando que o Uchiha ia ficar isolado na sala, pelo fato de ser novo.

- Quer sair para lanchar ? - falei simpaticamente - aproveite e conheça a faculdade!

- Não obrigado, vou com meus amigos. - falou apontando para um grupinho de garotos - e... já conheço essa faculdade. - falou frio.

- Ah, tudo bem. - não consegui ver sentimentos naqueles olhos escuros - Até mais! UCHIHA! - falei meio sem paciência.

Como pode uma pessoa ser tão frio? Custava falar mais carinhosamente, afinal, estou tentanto falar com ele. O grupinho que ele apontou era: Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e Kiba. Eles são bonitos, tipico daqueles grupos de mauricinhos que sempre tem em uma sala. Naruto era meio bobo, sem noção das situações que ele passa e faz os outros passarem. Loiro, com os cabelos mais ou menus espetados para cima e olhos azuis. Neji era mais sério, na verdade eu nunca vi ele rindo. Cabelos longos, acastanhados. É primo da Hinata, com os mesmo olhos perolados que ela tem. Shikamaru era o mais inteligente da sala, mas não parece porque ele é descontraído, parecendo que ele não estuda pra nenhuma prova. Sempre usa seus cabelos pretos presos num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça. Até que o Uchiha combina com o grupo.

Fui com as meninas para comprar algo pra beber, na lanchonete. Sentamos em uma mesa próxima ao local e ficamos convesando dos alunos novos e repetentes.

- E o Uchiha, Sakura ? - perguntou Tenten com um tom de "eu sei que você gostou dele" - como ele é ?

- Não entendi o seu tom...- fala sério - Mas, ele é um cara muito frio! Não causou boa impressão...

- Tem certeza? Ainda é o primeiro dia dele, e já tá no grupinho do Neji! Quase ninguém tem coragem de chegar neles...- falou abaixando o tom - ele parece ser sociável.

- Só parece! E o Neji? - minha vez de ironiza - Como ele anda ?

- An!? Eu não sei de nada dele ainda! - percebi que estava ficando um pouco vermelha, tentou mudar de assunto - Eo Naruto hein Hinata? Quando vai dar uns amassos nele? - falava, mais rindo do que falando

- TENTEN! Eu não vou fazer isso! - falou toda vermelha - ele nem gosta de mim...

- Credo gente, como vocês são estranhas! Hahaha. - eu não possu falar nada - Hinata... o Naruto vive te mandando uns sorrisos bobos, você não percebe?

- É Hinata! Porque não fala com ele, pra tirar a sua duvida? - Tenten foi interrompida pelo barulho do sinal - Bom, vamos voltar pra sala, bando de encalhadas! - todas riam.

×*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*×

**FIM**; do_ primeiro _capítulo, of course ;D

Reparem nos erros de português que existem nessa fic, que vergonha. n_n'

Não esqueçam de comentar! É muito importante a sua presença aqui! *-*/

Jáa! \õ


	2. Chapter: Imprevisto

**Chapter 2 - O imprevisto**

Os dias até que passaram rápido, mesmo com um monótono na minha sala. Voltando para o apartamento, compramos algumas coisas pro jantar. Chegamos no apartamento. Era um lindo apartamento branco que continha quatro quartos, um banheiro, uma sala de estar, uma sala de jantar e a cozinha. Bastante pessoas da faculdade, moravam naquele mesmo prédio, inclusive o clube do bolinha (Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba e Sasuke). Jantamos macarronada muito pesada, e então resolvemos dar uma volta pelo bairro.

Nosso andar é o 15. Entramos no elevador e deparamos com o Shikamaru, que estava sozinho. Ino foi logo entrando na frente.

- Vai sair Shika? - falou simpáticamente, jogando um sorriso.

- Não, só fui dar uma visitada no meu amigo, porque ? - falou Shikamaru indiferente, enquanto todas entravam no elevador.

- Vamos dar uma volta por ai, quer vir? - apressei-me pra falar - pode chamar o seu batalhão!

Todos estavam rindo, quando o elevador parou no andar 9, dos meninos.

- Vou lá chamar os muleques, esperem lá embaixo! - falou ele dando uma olhada pra Ino, que por sua vez ficou vermelha.

- Até mais! - todas falaram em um uníssono.

Descemos do elevador e ficamos a espera deles, fora do prédio. Eu estava com uma blusinha rosa de alça e um shortinho jeans escuro. Usava assesórios de prata: brinco de argola, pulseira, colar de "S" e um anel. Ino estava com uma tomara-que-caia branca com detalhes roxos e saia rodada roxo escuro. Brincos de pena, colar de uma chave e uma pulseira branca. Hinata usava um vestido rodado lilás claro, com uma fita branca embaixo do busto. Estava com um colar de prata, e brincos pequenos. Tenten estava com uma blusinha solta marron claro, com um top branco por dentro com um shortiho curto branco. Usava uma tiarinha branca com detalhes marron e brincos de argola. Estavam todas bonitas.

Sentamos em um banquinho que tem na praça na frente do prédio, quando vimos os 4 vindo. Naruto com uma blusa branca, com desenho de um carro laranja e bermuda jeans. Usava uma faixa preta na testa. Neji estava de camisa meio azulada, com calça jeans. Shikamaru estava de camiseta branca, calça jeans larga. Usava uma pulseira preta, que roubara de Ino. Sasuke usava uma blusa branca que mostrava os braços, bermuda abaixo do joelho jeans. Tinha um colar de prata grosso e um boné de aba reta, branco. Vou falar a verdade, só não babei no Sasuke, porque eu não gosto dele. O resto tavam perfeitos.

- Olá, moças! Está uma noite linda.. - Naruto chegava com a mão atrás da cabeça, sorrindo pra Hinata - vamos ?

- Cadê o Kiba? - perguntei

- Ele tá na casa da Karin - disse Shikamaru, fazendo cara de safado - não sei fazendo oque!

- Esse vai fazer a festa. - falou Naruto,rindo.

- Estão todas bonitas, né ? - Neji cutuca Shikamaru - principalmente alguém...- olha pra Tenten.

- Vishe, vamos logo meninas! - resolvi mover a turma, antes que todos afoguem na baba de algumas pessoas.

Estávamos praticamente ocupando toda a calçada, tirando as áreas das árvores. A fila tava: Ino falando com Shikamaru; TenTen trocando risadas com Neji; Hinata e Naruto falando sobre lamen; eu e o sr mudo, que não tem sentimento. Resolvi quebra o silêncio.

- De onde conhece eles? - perguntei olhando pra frente.

- Da escola, estudávamos todos juntos. - falou, consegui tirar uma frase dele! O silêncio constrangedor voltou a reinar.

- Está triste? - tentando quebra denovo.

- Não. - indiferente - Porque ?

- Porque você corta as minhas perguntas, e não fala mais nada. - ups! direta demais.

- Não sou muito de falar com pessoas tipo você...- oque ele quis dizer com isso!?

- Que tipo de pessoa que sou? - encarei.

- Um tipo de pessoa que não pára de falar. - falou sério, olhei novamente para frente. Essa doeu, não esperava esta resposta dele. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e olhou pra mim - Só não banque a entrevistadora. - voltou a ficar sério.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Oque eu fiz pra merecer isso? Nada? É verdade, não fiz nada. Mas ele poderia ter tentado ver que eu tenho sentimentos, e que isso que ele faz, machuca. Queria muito tar no lugar de outra agora, do que ficar com o Uchiha que só me corta.

Estava com a cabeça quente, não estava aguentando mais... a minha Santa também não me ajuda! Quando eu menos esperava, tropecei legal em uma subidinha que tinha na maldita calçada deformada. Fiquei praticamente de quatro e com os dois joelhos ralados, sangrando muito.

- Você tá bem, Sakura? - o Uchiha perguntou, parecendo preocupado, estendendo a mão - eu te ajudo.

- O que você acha? - vem bancar "o preocupado" comigo agora? - Obrigada...estou bem - percebi ele olhando para os meus dois joelhos.

- Você não está bem...

- Claro que estou! Consigo até andar! - tentei andar, mas não deu. Quando ai encontrar o chão de novo, um braço forte me impediu. Era Sasuke - Er, desculpa...não consigo andar mesmo. Avise os outros que voltarei pru apartamento...

- Eu aviso que levarei você até lá - falou, depois foi em direção de Naruto e falou com ele - vamos, suba em cima de mim.

- O que? Não estou em condições... - falei um pouco corada - preciso de algum murinho pra subir... - que desculpa barata!

- Se você não quer, - me olhou, mais precisamente, me analisando e me pegou no colo - pelo menos agora você não reclama.

Nesse momento, senti meu rosto queimando de vergonha. Como pode, o Sr Gelo, me carregando no colo!? Confesso que amei a idéia dele me carrega. Por um instante pensei em ficar lá por um bom tempo, sentindo seu cheiro, me sentindo protegida...

- Parece estar gostando dos meus braços, não? - odeio esse tom irônico - não vai pensando que vou te carregar, sempre que estiver sem condições!

- Não tem graça, estou debilitada de andar, vou fazer oque? - realmente, não conseguia andar. E o silêncio voltou a reinar.

- Vou te deixar no seu apartamento, - falou calmo. Nem percebi que já estávamos dentro do prédio! - ... pra fazer um curativo nesse seu joelho.

- Tudo bem, eu agradeço! - falei, sem opção.

Comigo ainda no colo, subiu os andares pelo elevador, e como sempre, ninguém falando uma palavra sequer. Eu nem podia parar de olhar pra ele, porque o meu rosto estava de frente com a orelha dele, e nem ele podia parar de olhar para frente, pois se ele virasse... bom, você já deve saber né? Que situação!

- Você está com a chave aí? - disse ele, parado na frente do apartamento.

- A chave está no meu bolso...pode me deixar no chão, que eu pego.

- Só pra você não achar que sou um safado da vida, eu te deixo no chão. - sorriu, me deixando no chão. Bom mesmo! Mas meus joelhos estavam doendo muito, depois de ter ralado eles no concreto...só eu mesmo! - Tem algum remédio de cicatrização? Se não tiver, vou buscar no meu apartamento.

- Deve ter, sempre preciso deles! - uma desastrada que nem eu, claro que precisa! Abri a porta e deixei Sasuke entrar primeiro - Não ligue pra bagunça. - peguei o remédio e a gaze, se ele precisar - Então, Dr Uchiha, está muito grave a minha situação?

- Para com isso, se você se mecher muito, vai morrer de hemorragia. - credo, quanta ignorancia. Sentei no sofá e ele cuidadosamente limpou a área que estava prejudicada. Senti um arrepio pelo corpo todo, porque estava de shorts e o toque nas minhas coxas me estremeceu. O toque dele era tão delicado e suave, que nem cheguei a sentir dor, enquanto limpava com alcool. Novamente, eu estava em transe pela aquela pessoa que cuidava de mim, tão preocupado. Colocou o gaze e enfaixou com um pano que peguei.

- Nossa, você já pensou em fazer medicina? - falei impressionada com a perfeição do curativo.

- Já pensei, mas não daria certo porque não gosto de lidar com pessoas doentes. Só cuido de pessoas imoportantes para mim. - me olhou por alguns intantes. Pela primeira vez, eu vi sentimentos naqueles olhos escuros.

Oque ele quis dizer com isso? Eu sou importante para ele? Já? Se sou importante pra ele, porque é tão frio? Porque eu não paro de fazer perguntas sobre ele? Vou acabar ficando loca assim. Estávamos nos encarando, eu queria desviar o olhar, mas não tava conseguindo. Sasuke começou a se aproximar cada vez mais de mim, seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu. As respirações começaram a se mesclar, mas parou.

- Desculpa, tenho que ir... - levantou e se virou para a porta - preciso fazer umas coisas, vou deixar só encostado a porta.

- Espera Sasuke. - olhou pra mim - Obrigada.. - deu um sinal de "tudo bem" com a cabeça e fechou a porta.

Não tou acreditando que isso aconteceu! E meu corpo não fez nada pra impedir, esse é o pior. Quando seu rosto estava perto do meu, parece que me desliguei por completo, não vi nem senti mais nada. Estava, denovo, em transe...só que mais profundo. Porque ele parou...deve ter alguma coisa o incomodando, igualmente a mim. Falando nisso, faz tempo que o Under não passa pela minha cabeça. Mas também, não tem o porquê dele passar. Passado é passado, tende ser apagado. Já estava tarde, então fui durmi.

×*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*× 

2 capítulos, já era xD

Lembrando que praticamente, ainda está no começo o_o'

Entãao, desfrutem da Fic *-* ~

Não demoro pra postar, eu só dependo de comentários xD

SAHIUASHOSUAISHS³

Bye² :*


	3. Chapter: Lembranças

**Chapter 3 - Lembranças**

Acordei de repente, porque tava tendo um sonho estranho: eu estava prestes a beijar o Under, mesmo nunca visto ele pessoalmente. Isso deve ser por causa do que aconteceu ontem. As meninas estavam durmindo, devem ter chegado tarde ontem. Sorte delas, porque uma Haruno teve que se machucar...Enfim, quando acordarem vou fazer a sessão interrogatório para saber de tudo. Por algum motivo, não tou conseguindo tirar o Under da minha cabeça. Culpa do Sasuke! Preciso falar com alguém. Esperei dez minutos sentada no sofá, esperando alguém acorda. Era feriado, portanto não tem aula. Graças a Santa, Ino acordou.

- Ino! Está disposta a me ouvir? - tive que fazer uma cara de "cão sem dono" - por favor!

- Oque aconteceu? Claro que te escuto! - sentou-se do meu lado - Desabafa.

- Obrigada! É que tipo, tem uma pessoa na minha cabeça que não quer sair, o Under. Eu namorava com ele no fake, isso na época que eu ainda morava com meus pais. Trocamos telefone, endereço e tals. Tava tudo dando certo entre nós, mas me decepcionei ao ver ele me traindo com outra mulher. Simplismente me senti a bosta no meio da privada e ele dando a descarga. Não quis mais falar com ele e por isso, exclui tudo que me lembra ele. Deletei ele da minha vida. Depois me mudei pra cá, pra poder estudar junto com vocês, e já estava bem melhor. Mas sempre surge algo que me lembra ele, tipo o Sasuke. Não sei se estou gostando dele, mas sempre procuro ficar perto ou vendo ele de longe. A única coisa que me impede de ficar com o Sasuke, é o fato de o Under não sair da minha cabeça. Oque eu faço?

- Nossa, que história triste! - Ino estava com uma cara de impressionada e deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas - Esquece ele, Sah. É só um fake, e o Sasuke não é de ser jogado fora! Cadê a Sakura forte que sempre conheci? Não vai deixar se bater por ele, vai?

- Não! - não contive as lágrimas, elas saem sozinhas! - Ino, oque eu possu fazer pra te retribuir?

- Essa é facil. Me prometa ser feliz! - sorriu e me abraçou - Quero o seu bem-estar!

- Brigada...fico até sem palavras! Mas me conta, o que aconteceu ontem com você e as meninas? - limbpando as lágrimas.

Ela me contou tudo oque viu, mas não detalhadamente porque também estava ocupada com o Shikamaru! Segundo ela, Tenten e Neji ficaram naquela noite, em uma sorveteria que eles resolveram passar. Hinata só ficou na vontade, porque Naruto estava muito bobo quando ficava perto dela. E ela só trocou um selinho com o Shika, e ainda foi acidentalmente. Não sei como isso aconteceu.

Hoje prometi a mim mesma, que farei caminhada todo feriado ou final de semana, se eu acordasse cedo, é claro! Troquei de roupa, coloquei uma mais leve, para poder relaxar enquanto andava. O lugar onde eu ia dar uma volta, era o parquinho do prédio, que tem uma pracinha e várias árvores rodeando-a, seria perfeito para pensar um pouco na vida. Levei minha querida garrafinha de água, que seria escencial. Desci pro térreo e fui em direção ao garden, que milagrosamente estava vazio. Repousei a garrafa no banco e fui dar a volta na pequena floresta. Era lindo a vista, estava até me conformando em pagar o aluguel do apartamento tão caro. O cheiro de natureza me acalmava, me sentia mais leve.

Estava fazendo o caminho de volta, e senti um vento muito forte. Isso, minha mãe dizia, que não é um bom sinal. Ou seja, vai acontecer algo de ruim. Mas isso deve ser história da minha mãe, só pra me assusta. Cheguei no banco em que deixei miha garrafa, o qual não estava mais lá.

- Caramba, que estranho, eu tinha deixado aqui... - procurei em todas as partes até que alguém aparece.

- Estava procurando isso? - era Sasuke ... - Estava caído no chão.

- Obrigada. Deve ser por causa da rajada de vento que deu agora pouco. - eu ainda estava com vergonha dele, depois daquele dia - Oque está fazendo aqui?

- Sempre venho aqui pra descançar minha mente. E você? - falou meio sério

- A mesma coisa que você... - sentei no banco - Tem algo te incomodando? E que eu possa ajudar?

- Não sei se pode me ajudar, mas vou ter a liberdade de te pedir um conselho. Pode? - se sentou do meu lado.

- Vou fazer oque for possível, oque aconteceu?

- Tudo bem. Alguns anos atrás, 3 no máximo, eu estava namorando uma garota perfeita...mas eu acabei traindo ela, não sei oque tinha na cabeça na hora, mas não fiz por não amar ela. Até hoje eu me arrependo de ter feito aquilo, mas ela já não liga mais pra mim, nunca mais vi ela. Eu ainda tenho o telefone da casa dela e o endereço. Oque acha que devo fazer ? - disse ele, achando que o chão é mais interessante do que minha cara.

- Olha Sasuke, ...- se parece muito com a minha situação - se você ainda gosta dela, corre atrás. Não desista só porque ela sumiu...tente mais uma vez!

- É verdade! - exclamou e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acho que ele nem me ouviu...

- De nada, mal educado! - vi ele parando e andando em minha direção

- Muito obrigado, Sakura. - e inesperadamente, me abraçou - Até mais tarde.

Lá vai eu de novo, ficar paralisada. Mas como eu ia imaginar, o Sasuke me abraçando! Tudo no momento parou, só sentia o meu coração batendo acelerado, e uma sensação boa que aquele abraço me trouxe. Uma sensação de segurança, carinho...era aconchegante ficar nos braços dele. Acho que nenhuma garota resistiria, um homem forte te acolhendo/protegendo de algo que te faz se sentir mal. Pensando bem, porque não seguir o meu conselho, e tentar falar com a pessoa que amo? Se eu esquecesse tudo que aconteceu, podemos ser felizes novamente...Não! Deixa pra lá. Já era pra eu ter desencanado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com a noite já caída, resolvi voltar para o ap. No elevador, em caminho do meu andar, encontrei o trio (Naruto, Neji e Shika)

- Onde vão, uma hora dessas? - perguntei, mesmo tendo uma idéia do que seja.

- Não está sabendo? - perguntou Naruto indgnado - Estamos indo jantar no seu apartamento, em convite das meninas!

- É? Realmente não tava sabendo! E o Sasuke, não vai? - acho que perceberam meu interesse

- Porque ? Quer tanto que ele vá? - falou num tom irônico

- Naruto! - gritou Neji, dando um cascudo em Naruto - Sakura, ele deu uma saída agora pouco...

- Ah, entendi... - descemos do elevador - Bom, vamos que estou morrendo de fome! (xD)

Entramos no ap e deparei com três meninas com cara de "desculpa por não avisar" sobre a janta. A mesa estava toda decorada com velas e tudo mais. Reparei, que também vou servir de vela, para os "casais" dessa noite. Para não correr este risco, roubei um pouco da comida e dei a licença para aproveitarem o jantar sem mim. Fui comer no quarto, assistindo Tv, típico sedentária! Na Tv, só estava passando filme romântico, tava enchendo o saco já...as vezes, o Sasuke serve para alguma coisa! (Hahaha!) Acabei caindo no sono.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sem reviews novamente ;-;'


	4. Chapter: A vida de Sasuke

Chapter 4 - A vida de Sasuke

Levantei, quase pulando da cama, pensando que estava atrasada pra facu, mas estranhei as garotas durmindo, então me toquei que era sábado. Ninguém merece acorda 6:30 da manhã, em um sábado. Como prometido, fui dar a minha caminhada matinal. Na porta do garden, o Sasuke se encontrava lá. Sempre encontro ele aqui! Não é possivel...

- Bom dia, anti-social! - falei brincando - Porque o senhor não foi no jantar ontem? Fiquei de vela, mofando no quarto...

- Bom dia.. - me pareceu pensativo - Eu tive que dar uma saída, pra comprar uma coisa.. - mostrou a caixinha

- Pra quem? - senti um pouco de ciúmes, um ciúmes bobo sem motivo algum - possu ver?

- Lembra da minha ex, que falei? Então, vou dar esse colar a ela, pra dizer que estou arrependido mesmo... - estendeu a caixinha

- Entendi...boa escolha. - peguei a caixinha e abri - Nossa! Como é lindo! - fiquei babando meia-hora. Era um colar com um pingente de estrela dividida em dois, que se encaixavam - Ela tem sorte, hein! Então se ela usar o colar, significa que você foi perdoado?

- Talvez...E você? Onde estava indo? - perguntou, pegando a caixinha de volta

- Vou dar uma volta por ai... prometi a mim mesma, sempre dar uma caminhada de manhã. - se acordar cedo - Quer vir?

- Possu te fazer companhia, mas vou passar no carteiro primeiro, tá bom?

- Tudo bem, vou com você.

Fomos até o correio para o Sasuke mandar o colar pra ex. Como sempre fui curiosa, dei umas olhadas de onde a moça morava. Por pura conscidência, era a mesma cidade que eu morava com meus pais. Que estranho...como ele conhece uma menina que mora tão longe daqui? Será que ele tem fake? Não, ele não tem cara. Deve ter conhecido em algum evento ou na faculdade em que estudava antes. Esses pensamentos me afogam...

- Sakura? Você está bem? - me olhou como se eu fosse um ET - Vamos logo, o tempo parece estranho...

- Ai, desculpa, estava pensando numas coisas... - coisas sobre ele! - É melhor irmos mesmo, antes que comece a ... - fui interrompida por um trovão e a chuva logo em seguida - ... esquece! - que sorte que tenho! (¬¬)

- Vai ficar esperando a chuva passar? - sorriso sarcástico - Uma simples chuva não vai nos matar! - realmente, uma vez na vida, é bom pegar uma chuvinha, para purificar a alma

- Ok! Nesse caso, vamos apostar uma corrida! - oque deu na minha cabeça pra eu propor isso?! - 1, 2, 3 e Tá valendo! - sai correndo na frente, deixando um Sasuke confuso para trás. Só assim pra eu ganhar uma corrida!

Não demorou muito para o Uchiha e alcançar, como esperado.

- É tudo que tem? - olhou desafiando-me, devolvi o mesmo olhar, mas me descuidei e acabei esbarrando com um adolescente de guarda-chuva.

- AI! MEU NARIZ! - gritei. O garoto pediu desculpas, meio que me zuando e estendeu a mão pra mim, mas o Uchiha o impediu.

- Pode se retirar, ela está comigo - falou indiferente e firme, agachou-se na minha frente - Você está bem, descuidada? - sorriu

- Tirando o fato do meu nariz estar doendo, tudo bem!

- Vem, vamos andando que é mais facil, - tirou a blusa de frio que usava e me cobriu - antes que pegue um resfriado. - passou o braço pela minha nuca, me acolhendo para si.

- Você deveria ser meu médico, não acha!? - não contive os risos - Se não fosse você, não estaria bem até agora.

Por um momento, fiquei pensando em como seria se Sasuke voltasse para sua ex, e largasse tudo que estivera fazendo aqui. Fiquei imaginando, eu sem ele...como iria sobreviver? Mesmo não tendo nenhuma relação com ele, me sinto parte dele, já entrou na minha vida, sendo um groço e frio...mas que conseguiu me ganhar. Meu Deus! Será que eu estou apaixonada pelo Sasuke? Não! É só uma forma de agradecimento, por ele ter feito tudo isso por mim.

Voltamos ao prédio, tudo molhado, com a roupa praticamente colada no corpo, de nós dois. Entramos no elevador, que estava mais frio, por causa do ar-condicionado. Pensei que se agarrar o Sasuke, não teria problema. Foi oque fiz. Passei meu braço pela cintura do Uchiha, ficamos parecendo "namorado&namorada", abraçados. Paramos no andar do apartamento de Sasuke.

- Quer entrar? - disse pegando a chave.

- Não hoje, quem sabe depois que troucar de roupa... - tinha que trocar né! Não ia ficar com a blusa dele - Se quiser, passe você lá!

- Ok... AH! Sakura espera! - falou segurando meu braço - Quer sair para jantar hoje?

- Jantar? Eu aceito! - temos que aproveitar, enquanto a ex não volta! - Você me pega ás 22hrs?

- Eu passo. Então, até mais. - fechei a porta do elevador.

Um jantar? Que lindo! Já faz um tempo que não saio pra jantar, com um homem. E não é qualquer homem, é o Sasuke. Mas ele não parecia tão empolgado. Eu preciso saber o que encomoda ele, de novo. Entrei no ap e fui direto pro banho, afinal, não tinha tanto tempo assim. Já era 21:15 e eu demoro pra tomar banho! Ainda preciso deixar a blusa do Uchiha na máquina. AI! Quanta coisa! 21:20!!

Depois de tudo pronto, 22:00 certinho! Bati meu recorde! Não é hora de bater recordes! Eu estava com um vestido preto com detalhes brancos no decote "v", um salto alto preto, acessórios de prata e o meu colar de "S" que tanto amo. Um perfuminho...e pronto. Só esperar o Sasuke chegar. Enquanto esperava, vi um recadinho em cima da mesa: " Sah! Fomos visitar nossos pais, voltamos no domingo de noite. Juízo! Se cuida. Ass Ino&Cia ". Legal, estava sozinha na casa de novo! Falando em pais, já faz uma semana que minha mãe não me liga, e ainda não ligou.

Eram 22:15, e ainda tem a coragem de falar que as mulheres demoram mais! Resolvi esperar no andar dele. Desci do elevador e dei de cara com o sujeito. Ele estava todo arrumado, muito atraente. Usava uma camisa branca com os botões abertos até o segundo, e uma calça social preta.

- Atrasou 17 minutos, donzela! - falei, rindo da situação.

- Desculpa, Sakura... - lançou aquele olhar analizador - Você está bastante linda...

- Obrigada, você o mesmo! - dei um sorrizo sincero - vamos?

- Vamos. - ele me ofereceu o braço,no qual aceitei.

Ele me encaminhou até o carro, que por um acaso era dele, e eu nem sabia que ele dirigia. Entramos no carro e ficamos em silêncio até chegar no destino. O restaurante era chique, com portas gigantescas, rodeada de vidros. Acostumados com esses tipos de ambiente, entramos sem hesitar. Pedimos uma mesa pra dois e nos sentamos. Fiz questão de pedir primeiro o que queria. Como já conhecia aquele restaourante, tinha meu prato escolhido.

- Por favor, o numero 72, o peixe grelhado. - huum, amo esse prato!

- Vou querer o 51 - falou friamente. Me impressiono de como ele consegue ser tão direto.

- Eu adoro esse restaurante, é tranquilo.

- Eu também gosto deste lugar. Foi o primeiro restaurante que minha mãe me trouxe...Só trago pessoas que confio, porque não é qualquer restaurante.

- Concordo, eu faria o mesmo. Eu não costumo sair com meus pais, porque nunca estão em casa. - fato, os dois sempre viajam em ordem do trabalho.

- Minha mãe me trouxe aqui, porque foi o ultimo restaurante que meu pai visitou. Ele falesceu já um tempo. - o clima pareceu meio pesado..

- Meus pesames, né. Sempre que precisar de alguém, ou alguma coisa... estarei do seu lado. - o mínimo que pude fazer, é consola-lo. Peguei na mão dele, e assim continuamos até a comida chegar.

A comida em si estava ótima, como sempre esteve. Pelo jeito, a família de Sasuke também parece ser rica. Mas é unida, coisa que a minha família nunca foi. O trabalho atrapalha sim, em qualquer relacionamento. Só não sou revoltada, porque entendo que se não trabalharem, não terá sustento pra vida toda, em outras palavras, não morreriam em paz.

- Vamos, Sakura? - deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa, pegando a minha mão.

- Vamos... - falei envergonhada, por estar saindo do restaurante de mãos dadas com Sasuke - Você está bem, Sasu? - pra tar de mãos dadas comigo, não deve estar bem. Além do mais, nem sequer percebi em ter falado "Sasu" ao invés de "Sasuke". Que intimidade é essa!

- Sakura... - me encostou no carro - Desculpe, eu estou pensando em tragédias, coisas que você não merece saber... - nossa, fiquei preocupada agora! Uma, por causa dele estar me pressionando contra o carro... outra por pensar em tragédias? Do que será que trata? My good, o que ele vai fazer comigo?!

- ...er Sasuke, o que aconteceu? Pode falar pra mim, não tem problema! Se algo estiver te incomodando, converse comigo, tente resolver seus problemas...mas não fique vivendo em arrependimentos! - percebi a cara de tristeza que ele estava. Eu não sei lidar com essas situações com minhas amigas, muito menos com o Sasuke. Posso falar algo que o faz ficar triste novamente...AH! Eu não sei! Que pressão é essa? Porque eu quero chorar justo agora? Antes que eu possa me afogar em minhas lágrimas, ele corta meus pensamentos.

- Posso te pedir um favor? Está mais para uma promeça... - olhou-me profundamente nos olhos - Prometa pra mim, que sempre estará do meu lado?

- Mas é claro que eu prometo. Vou sempre estar do seu lado, mesmo você sendo um chato, ignorante, frio e grosso...jamais voltarei atrás á minha palavra! Você sempre me ajudou quando precisava, mesmo não pedindo nada, você fazia. Percebeu a minha necessidade, se preocupou comigo... então pra retribuir oque faz por mim, vou fazer a mesma coisa. Seja pra o que for, estou aqui. - já aguentei demais, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, até eu não enchergar mais a pessoa que estava a minha frente. Abracei o Uchiha triste que se encontrava ali, sem consolação.

- Obrigado, Sakura.. - ficamos abraçados e percebi que lágrimas caiam sobre meu ombro. Mesmo não sabendo porque Sasuke estava tão triste, eu sentia que estávamos sofrendo uma solidão profunda, que ambos não superaram. Eu não estava aguentando ficar sem o Under, e talves a ex de Sasuke não tenha aceitado as desculpas dele. Praticamente, estamos um levantando o outro, numa corrida com obstáculos. Achei melhor perguntar depois, sobre a ex.

- Sasuke, vamos sair desse lugar...não deve lhe fazer bem. - falei, nos separando.

- Ok. - deu a volta no carro e entrou. Imaginem duas pessoas magoadas, que acabaram de chorar...com certeza não ia ter nenhuma conversa. Mas tinha uma coisa que persistia na minha cabeça: a família de Sasuke. Preciso saber o que aconteceu. E vai ter que ser agora.

- Hm...responda só se quiser, tá? - comecei meio sem jeito - O que aconteceu com a sua família, Sasuke? - fitava-o.

- Se quer mesmo saber, eu falo. Mas evite ficar com dó de mim. Não irei aceitar isso. - falou firme, sem desviar o olhar da rua. - Meu pai era fundador da empresa de carros Toyota, e minha mãe advogada... - igual a minha! - Que por sinal, era uma ótima advogada. Voltando, na empresa de meu pai, sempre são fabricados milhões de carro por mês, e como consequência, era muito dificil controlar todo o acesso das vendas. Até que um dia, um negociante apareceu diante de meu pai e lhe propôs para deixar-lo administrar esse setor que não era muito organizado. Depois de consultado vários de seus sócios, ele aceitou a proposta. Para administrar essa parte da empresa, exige muita confiança, coisa que meu pai não sabia muito, era confiar. Ao passar de alguns meses, a renda da empresa começou a cair desesperadamente. Minha mãe já desconfiava do negociante, pois não parecia que ele trabalha muito pra cuidar de uma coisa tão grande, e resolveu investigar, sem mesmo ninguém saber. E realmente, a hipótese dela estava correta e até conseguiu uma prova importante do crime: a conta desse negociante estava com entrada e saída de dinheiro, muito constantemente e transferido para uma conta fora do país. Ele pretendia afundar a Toyota e ganhar a sua vida em outro país. Deve ter algum ódio da empresa, para estar fazendo isso. Abrimos processo contra ele e como sempre, com minha mãe como advogada e meu pai como vítima, ganhamos o caso. Tudo estava resolvido, e os lucros começaram a voltar, conforme o tempo. Quase oito meses depois desse incidente, o mesmo negociante e um grupo de terroristas contratados por ele, assassinou meu pai enquanto saia da empresa, ás 1:30 da madrugada. Vimos essa cena graças a uma câmera, entre trinta que existia no prédio. Os desgraçados foram presos, mas já não tinha como fazer meu pai voltar. Foi triste pra mim, mas foi pior pra minha mãe, que ia completa 20 anos de casados com meu pai. Por isso, para não cometer o mesmo erro que meu pai, sou mais fechado com os outros. Da minha vida pessoal ou econômico, cuido eu, somente. - terminou de falar, parando o carro. - Chegamos. - saiu do carro e abriu minha porta.

- Obrigada. - já não olhava mais ele, como sempre olhei. Ele tem motivos pra ser frio, pra fazer ninguém ganhar a confiança dele. Se eu tivesse passado por tudo que ele passou, acho que nao taria estudando agora, já taria aposentada.

Subimos de elevador, como sempre, e parecia que estávamos normais, já. Sasuke não está mais com uma cara triste e eu não estava mais tão preocupada com ele. O elevador parou no andar dele (9°). Só que ele não saiu e esperou a porta fechar.

- Era o seu andar, não é? - perguntei meio confussa.

- Não posso te levar pro seu apartamento? É minha obrigação te devolver da onde te peguei. - afirmou com um leve sorriso.

- Como quiser, Sr. educado. - sorri de volta.

Chegando no meu andar (15°), nós dois descemos e fomos em direção á minha porta, que ficava no final do corredor. Coloquei a chave na porta e me virei para me despedir, ou não.

- Quer entrar? As meninas foram viajar, estou sozinha... - tá, isso pareceu outra coisa. Não sou safada não tá!? - Quer dizer...aah, vc entendeu né? - acho que não.

- Sakura Sakura ... - riu da minha cara - Tem que tomar mais cuidado com o que fala, principalmente para homens... - se aproximou de mim - se não, você acaba fazendo a coisa errada... - ele estava muito perto do meu rosto, e todo o meu corpo paralisado. Faltando milímetros para que seus lábios tomassem o meu, ele desviou e me beijou na bochecha. - Ou não, se o homem tiver consciência. - falou, se afastando de mim. - Tchau, Sakura. Até mais. - entrou no elevador tão rápido, que parece até que meu cérebro que não estava raciocinando direito.

Um dia ele vai me matar. Que mania de fingir que vai me beijar, mas não beija. Da próxima vez, eu vou me mecher e ele não vai escapar! Hahahah. WTF? Eu estou planejando um beijo com o Sasuke? Não tou acreditando! O que ele fez pra conseguir fazer eu pensar nessas coisas? Inacreditável.

Era meia-noite de um sábado de fortes emoções, e não posso contar pra ninguém, a não ser que eu queria falar com a parede. As meninas voltam amanha a noite, e não vou ter o que fazer amanha, denovo. Ô minha santa, faz alguma coisa! Falando em fazer alguma coisa, faz duas semanas que minha mãe não liga...estou ficando cada vez mais preocupada, ainda mais depois que o Sasuke contou sobre o pai dele. Bom, deve ser algum problema de linha que está tendo lá, que é comum. Não se preocupe Sakura, não se preocupe.

Fui tomar uma ducha pra tirar todo peso que carregava, de preocupação, e deitei na cama. Consequentemente, acabei dormindo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

uuufaá! Capítulo extenso esse não!?  
A Sakura ainda vai perder a linhaa!  
AHOISHUASOISAHSAH³.  
A seguir: Chapter 5 - Desumanos


	5. Chapter: Desumanos

**Chapter 5 - Desumanos**

Domingo, finalmente. Acordei com o sol batendo no meu olho, eram oito horas. Será que isso é cedo? Deve ser. Fiz toda a minha higienização e troquei de roupa. O dia estava solarado, mas estava fazendo

muito frio. Amo esses dias. Fui até a cafeteria perto daqui, comprar um chocolate quente! Nada como um chocolate quente em uma manha fria. Enquando tomava, lembrei da pergunta que ia fazer pro

Sasuke, então resolvi comprar alguns chocolates quentes e dar uma passada lá no apartamento deles.

Cheguei no prédio e subi até o apartamento de Sasuke. Toquei a campanhia e Shikamaru que me atendeu. Deu licença pra eu entrar, e avisou que Sasuke estava tomando uma ducha. Enquanto isso,

entreguei os chocolates quentes pra eles. Eles amaram a idéia de tomarem um chocolatizinho logo pela manhã, principalmente Naruto, que ficou quase dez minutos me agradecendo. Garotos.

Neji falou pra mim esperar no quarto do Uchiha, pois teriam que limpar a sala. Essa eu não engoli, fazer faxina logo de manhã? E ainda mais em um domingo? Só podia ser de propósito. Mas fazer o que,

Naruto já estava me empurrando pra lá mesmo. Não fazia mais diferença se era mentira ou não, já estava lá dentro, sentada na cama de Sasuke. O quarto era arrumado, pra um homem, é estranho. Tudo

parecia estar em seus lugares, perfeitamentes posicionados. Estava tão distraida que nem sequer ouvi a porta abrir e fechar.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Haruno? - falou como se nada estivesse errado. Ele estava só com a toalha de baixo, praticamente um semi-nu na minha frente! Não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo de

um deus grego, com direito a tanquinho e tudo. - Eu poderia ter entrado sem essa toalha, sabia?

- Culpa dos seus amigos! - Jesus! Ainda bem que essa toalha está ai! Por fim, consegui desviar o olhar. Devia estar mais vermelha que um pimentão. - Vá se vestir logo, e pare de me encarar!

- Hm, até parece que você nunca viu um homem sem a camiseta. - o que quis dizer com isso? - Se importa se eu ficar sem a camisa? - fez uma voz de preguiçoso.

- Como assim!? Eu nunca ví tá! - olhando pra janela, que seria um bom local pra eu poder pular! - Sim, eu me importo! Vá logo! - não deve existir paz nesse apartamento!

- Então, não respondeu minha pergunta. - já vestido - O que veio fazer aqui? - parou na minha frente, lembrando que eu estava sentada na cama dele.

- Vim conversar com você, pode? É sobre u assunto delicado... - foi minha vez de achar o chão mais interessante que o Sasuke.

- Já que está no meu quarto, e acho que não vai aceitar um "não"...prossiga.

- Vai ficar ai, de pé? Tem bastante espaço aqui na sua cama. - e realmente tinha, porque era uma cama de casal.

- Estou te incomodando? Quero ficar de pé, por enquanto. - começou a secar seu cabelo com a própria mão, deixando todo bagunçado, de um jeito que ficou bonito.

- Tudo bem, você que sabe. - dei um suspiro fundo, parecendo que ia começar ler a bíblia inteira naquele momento. - Lembra do colar? Que você comprou com a intenção de ganhar o perdão de sua ex? Ela

aceitou? - odeio essas perguntas concorrentes que faço!

- O colar... - olhou pela janela - Acho que ela rejeitou ele, porque não deu nenhuma resposta ou coisa do tipo. Não atende nenhum dos meus telefonemas e tals. É bem provável que ela não queira mais

saber de mim. Pra que quer saber? - voltou a me fitar, desconfiado.

- Porque? Não sei, não posso ficar preocupada com você? Foi só uma dúvida que não quis sair da minha cabeça... - realmente, nem eu sabia porque queria tanto saber se ela aceitou. Mas quando ele falou

que provavelmente não aceitou, eu fiquei feliz, lá no fundo. Me senti culpada por estar sentindo aquela felicidade e ele exatamente ao contrário.

- Não parece estar maguada, hein Haruno ... - começou a caminhar em minha direção, mas eu vi que seu tapete havia se dobrado, isso não é bom!

- SASUKE! Cuidadoo, o seu tapetee! - gritei, apontando deseperadamente. Mas o meu aviso foi em vão. O sujeito que caminhava tropeçou naquela dobrada que o maldito tapete fez. O pior não foi isso, foi

o fato de ele ter caído exatamente em cima de mim! Minha Santa Batata, por sorte ele estava de camisa. Ele caiu em cima de mim, apoiado com seus braços na cama, ficando de corpos praticamente colados.

- Acho que avisou tarde demais... - sussurrou em meu ouvido - Se eu te beijar agora, o que você faz? - falou, me fitando de um modo que me fez senti um arrepio da cabeça aos pés.

- N-Nada... - meu rosto estava queimando, como se fosse um calor de 40°C. Não confiava mais no que eu falava, pois uma parte do meu corpo quer esse beijo, mas outra não quer. Me destraindo com

esses pensamentos inútis, senti os lábios de Sasuke encostando nos meus. Eram tão macios, que me senti como se estivesse voando sobre o céu imenso, sem preocupações. Ele foi aprofundando o beijo,

com a minha permissão é claro, enquanto se deitava sobre mim. Era um beijo que ambos estavam precisando faz um tempo, apaixonado e sem controle. Percebi que se não parasse ali, com certeza ia mais

longe, ainda mais com a minha vontade louca de continuar. Mas não foi preciso parar, pois o Uchiha pareceu ter consciência. Se levantou da cama e ficou no canto de janela, olhando a vidá lá fora.

- Sasuke...o que foi? - sentei-me na cama, com a cabeça ainda longe. Quem dera, ganhar um beijo de Sasuke...não me arrependo de ter avisado ele tarde demais!

- Você sentiu um sentimento de culpa? - falou sem desviar o olhar da janela.

- Na verdade, não.. - na VERDADE, senti. Me senti traindo o Under. - Você sentiu?

- Senti...eu ainda sou muito dependente dela... - deve estar falando da ex... Não conhecia esse lado fraco dele.

- Porque não tenta esquece-la um pouco... - levantei e abracei por trás, tentando acolher-lo, mas acho que não deu.

- Sakura, me deixe em paz... - falou me afastando de si - Pelo menos até eu me conformar.. - abriu a porta do quarto dele - Vá.

- Como assim? Você faz o que bem quiser, depois manda eu ir embora? - inacreditável. Tudo bem, ele pode sentir a falta dela, mas então porque me beijara?

- Sakura, por favor.

- Tudo bem, mas fique ciente de suas açoes! Pense antes de fazer as coisas, para evitar situações como essa! - falei, mais gritando do que falando e fechei a porta com a maior força.

Meu, eu não me conformo. Se ele ainda não resolveu as coisas, pra que me atentar, então? Deixe ele lá, um dia vai precisar de mim. Parei no corredor, tentando evitar lágrimas que exigiam sair naquele

momento. Continuei e me deparei com os meninos assistindo Tv, todos deitados no chão. Tentei passar por despercebida, mas sem chances.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? - perguntou Naruto virando só a cabeça - Parece estar brava.

- Pergunte pro idiota do seu amigo. - disse, abrindo a porta. - Ah, e avise ele pra morrer com a ex dele! - sai, dessa vez fui mais cuidadosa com a porta, que não tem nada a ver com isso.

Entrei no meu apartamento, vazio por sinal. Estava frio lá dentro, tão escuro e solitário. Deitei na minha cama, e desesperadamente comecei a chorar. Estava liberando toda a raiva e mágua que tinha

dentro do meu coração. Não sei da onde vem todo esse ódio, e ainda mais da ex daquele desumano. Depois de tanto chorar, fiquei vendo a vida que ocorria fora do prédio. Avistei uma mãe andando com seu

filho, que carregava ovos para a mãe. O menininho tropeçou na pedra que estava no caminho, e a mãe ao invés de dar uma bronca nele, o abraçou e continuou a andar. Como pode? Ele quebrou todos os

ovos dela... Ou talvez eu esteja pensando como uma desumana.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ahh gentee ! não choraa ! ;-;'  
Eu queria ganhar esse beijo *-*  
SAHIUAHSASUHISAHSUHASU³.  
Enfim, a Sakura é mais desumana que o Sasuke xDD~  
Logo logo! : Chapter 6 - Desculpas_


	6. Chapter: Desculpas

** Chapter 6 - Desculpas**

Passei o resto do dia, olhando a janela que parecia um berço pra minha solidão. Pensando bem, acho que fui muito rude com o Sasuke. Eu sei que ele está passando por uma fase muito dificil, que nem eu ainda passei, e brigo com ele por causa disso. Realmente, ele não estava errado. Ninguém mandou eu aparecer lá no quarto dele...Eu preciso falar com ele! Mas.. o que vou falar? Ah, que se dane.

Bati na porta dos meninos novamente, que já devem estar de saco cheio de mim. Perguntei pelo Sasuke, mas ele não estava presente. Agradeci e desci pra ver se ele estava no garden, que também não estava lá. Resolvi deixar para depois, e sai pra comprar suprementos pro jantar. Como era hoje a noite que as meninas iam voltar, comprei em quantidade certa, é claro. Passei o caminho inteiro da volta, pensando em como Sasuke estaria se sentindo, depois do que falei. Um homem estranho trombou comigo.

- Hey! Olha por onde anda! - por um instante, pensei que era Sasuke. Mas era só ilusão, de tanto pensar nele. - Anda Sakura, siga em frente!

Continuei o caminho. Chegando ao apartamento, desfiz as sacolas e comecei a fazer o jantar. Lembrei do Under, quando estávamos juntos. Juramos ficarmos juntos até que a morte nos separe, mas parece que não foi bem assim. Parece que todo o "sempre", sempre acaba. Lembrei de quando nos conhecemos, nossas conversas bakas, nossos pega que dávamos um no outro. Era tudo perfeito...Me coloquei no lugar de Sasuke, e se estivesse ouvido tudo que pensei em falar pra ele, teria me suicidado, tirando em conclusão que a vida não passa de uma aprendizagem que é constituída somente por você. O que ganhará em troca? Envelhecer feliz, ao lado de sua cara metade, o amor da sua vida.

Faltando trinta minutos para completar dez horas, as meninas chegaram todas alegres e ansciosas pra encontrar com seus "ficantes".

- Oii Sah ! - disseram as três me abraçando - Que saudadees! Depois de três dias! - falou Ino dando risadas.

- Mas, e ai? Alguma novidade? - perguntei, feliz em vê-las

- Que novidade, eu quero saber das novidade daqui! No nossos pais não têm novidade não! - falou Tenten jogando a bolsa no chão - Algo aconteceu enquanto esivemos fora? Tipo... você e o Sasuke?! - falou dando umas empurradinhas.

- Que mané, eu e o Sasuke! - falei rindo - Não aconteceu nada de mais, só um selinho, ok? - disse meio corada, olhando pro chão.

- Uiui! Só um selinho é? Já é metade do caminho andado, não acham? - falou Ino com sua expressão de safada - Mas onde foi isso, srta Haruno?

- Não temos nada ainda, tá! Foi ele quem me beijou, nem tive tempo de impedir! - na verdade eu tive sim! - Ele acidentalmente caiu em cima de mim, na cama do quarto dele...aí vocês já sabem...

- Nossa Sakura! - falou as três, como se fossem santas. - Você estava no quarto dele, na cama dele! Pior que eu! Só aconteceu isso mesmo? - riu, Tenten, da situação.

- Claro que foi só isso! Temos consciência né! E além do mais, eu briguei com ele depois do beijo. - falei meio triste - Preciso falar com ele urgentemente.

- Bom se é assim, hoje vamos nos encotrar com eles. Passamos lá antes de vim pra cá. - falou Hinata, meio corada - Vamos pro cinema.

- Cinema? Ah sem chances... como vou conversar com o Sasuke em um cinema? Vão me matar! - realmente não tinha como. Só se ...

- Sakura! Não vamos ficar só no cinema né! Depois de lá, pretendemos passar pela Praça das Cerejeiras. - Ino disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Praça das Cerejeiras? Como eu amo aquela praça! - E então, você vai?

- Vocês sabem se o Sasuke vai? Não adianta nada se ele não for! Hoje de tarde, fui procurar por ele, mas sem nenhuma pista... - falei em um tom preocupado.

- Ué, espera para ver. De repente ele vá, é só esperar com a gente lá embaixo. Se ele não vier junto, você sobe novamente. - disse Tenten, parecendo boa a sugestão.

- Tudo bem, eu vou esperar com vocês. Afinal, que horas vocês vão?

- Daqui a uma hora! Por isso temos que ir rápido.

Uma hora? Cada uma das meninas demoram vinte minutos para tomar um banho. Seria preciso, no mínimo uma hora e meia. Afastando esses pensamentos não muito importantes, me adiantei e entrei primeiro no banho, para não demorar muito, como certas pessoas.

Pra falar a verdade, não estava muito animada, pois não era certeza a presença de Sasuke. Eu precisava falar com ele urgentemente, e acho que não vai á esse encontro por minha causa, deve ainda estar maguado. Um dos meus piores defeitos, é falar sem pensar antes. Sempre estraguei relacionamentos e amizades, por causa disso. Mas isso quando estou nervosa, no meu limite.

Antes que eu possa pensar em não ir, todas as meninas estavam prontas e na hora certa. Que milagre! Deve ser a vontade incontrolável de vê-los. Se as coisas fossem fácil pra mim, não taria correndo atrás de um homem, para me desculpar.

- E então Sakura, está pronta? -falou Ino, passando um litro de perfume.

- Estou, estáva esperando vocês irem logo. - já que só elas se atrasam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sah? - perguntou Hinata, estranhando - Parece estar triste.

- Não é nada. Só não estou muito afim de sair, mas tenho que falar com o Sasuke. Por isso, estou indo. - pura verdade.

- Yoshi! Vamos meninas! A noite nos espera! - fala Tenten rindo, juntamente com as outras duas. Também não contive o riso.

Descemos até o térreo, atrasadas por dez minutos. Pelo visto, os meninos perceberam a demora.

- Nossa, madames. Pensei que íamos hoje ainda. - falou Naruto, sempre alegre. As vezes invejo ele por essa felicidade não sair de perto dele.

- Desculpem, senhores! Pelo menos chegamos, não é? - Ino disse, cumprimentando Shikamaru, que fez o mesmo.

Procurei pelo Sasuke, mas acho que ele não quis vir. Pelo visto, eu estava certa. Com certeza ele não ia querer sair e me ver de novo, no mesmo dia que brigamos.

- Sakura, está procurando o Sasuke? - perguntou Neji - Ele me disse que ia, mas quando saímos ainda estava no banho.

- Obrigada, Neji. Podem ir que eu espero ele. - nem precisei pedir pra irem, pois eu sabia que eles não iam esperar mesmo. - Bom cinema pra vocês! - disse, acenando pra todos.

- Tchau Sakura! Até mais tarde! - falaram todos juntos.

Fiquei sentada em um banquinho, fora do apartamento, observando a rua deserta e limpa. Não gosto muito de ficar aqui fora sozinha, porque geralmente aparecem homens mal-educados, encherem a paciência de mulheres que estão sozinhas. Pra que fui falar né! Dois homens surgiram da escuridão da rua, vindo exatamente em minha direção. Ai que saco!

- Oi gatinha, quer vir conosco aproveitar a noite, que te espera? - falou um dos homens, ameaçando a me encostar.

- Juramos que vamos fazer tudo que você quiser! Mas acho que com esse seu corpo, não vou resistir! - disse o companheiro, fazendo uma cara nojenta de safado. - O que foi? Ainda não é mulher o suficiente pra brincar com a gente?

- Acho que vocês que não são homens o suficiente pra poderem falar comigo. - falei, encarando eles com toda firmeza. - Além do mais, não brinco com idiotas. - me levantei, perdendo a paciência.

- Nossa, estresso a garota, mano! - se aproximou mais de mim. - Eu amo garotas difíceis, como você... - levantou uma das mãos, que caminhava para se encontrar com o meu rosto.

- Não encoste essa mão, nela. - falou Sasuke, que estava segurando a mão do cara. Que velocidade! Nem sequer percebi a presença dele, passando por mim, que estava um pouco atrás dele.

- Chegou o namoradinho dela, brother. Que pelo jeito é "boyzinho". Ui, que medoo! - disse o cara, cuja mão era segurada pelo Sasuke. - Não parece forte o suficiente para ganhar de dois h... - foi interrompido, pois sentira uma dor insuportável. O dedo do mesmo estava quebrado, sem mesmo Sasuke soltar a mão.

- Tem certeza? Um galo consegue facilmente matar duas galinhas cagando ovos. - falou Sasuke, sem ao menos mostrar algum sentimento. - Se quiser posso quebrar mais um dedo, e mais outro, e mais o outro... o que preferem?

- Aguenta ai, maninho! Vou dar um jeito nesse muleke que se acha demais! - falou o parceiro apontando um soco em Sasuke, que por sua vez pegou e virou o braço do mesmo, deixando ele indefeso.

- É o máximo que pode fazer? - Sasuke falou, com intenção de quebrar o braço do sujeito.

- Sasuke, deixe eles irem... já perderam. - falei, tentando impedir que Sasuke os "mate". Ao soltar o braço, os dois sairam andando, como se tivessem vencido a guerra. - Idiotas, tem de ser tratados como idiotas...

- O que fazia, aqui sozinha? Você corria o risco de coisas piores que isso. - falou, me encarando.

- Por que me salvou? Eu briguei com você, sem motivo... - pareceu que nem sequer ouvi a pergunta dele. Mas ouvi.

- Bom, um "obrigado" as vezes é necessário, sabia? E eu percebi que estava arrependida, pois te vi indo no meu apartamento, poucos minutos depois que saiu. Eu estava na escada, esperando você ir embora.

- Obrigada... porque não veio falar comigo? Eu estava preocupada, com peso na consciência por ter te falado coisas que eu não deveria. Queria te pedir desculpas e ouvir uma explicação daquele beijo.

- Tudo bem, eu falo. Mas vamos andando até a praça das Cerejeiras. Afinal, todos já foram? - perguntou indignado. - Nem pra esperar.

- Eu falei que podiam ir, que eu ia ficar esperando. - falei começando a andar, afinal, queria chegar o mais rápido possível na praça. Faz tempo que não vou lá, ainda mais acompanhada. - Já conhecia a praça?

- Já. Eu sempre ia quando era pequeno. Mas aí, minha mãe começou a ficar sem tempo pra mim, e não vim mais. Você conhece?

- Conheço. Eu também ia com meus pais, mas era muito de vez em quando, pois morávamos longe. Agora vai ser a primeira vez, em quatro anos!

- Que bom, vou ter esse privilégio de te levar lá, pela "primeira vez".

- Olha! Já dá para ver as luzes rosas refletindo nas pétalas. - era muito bonito. Mas infelizmente, só acontecia no inverno. - Vamos mais rápido! - por impulso, peguei na mão de Sasuke e sai correndo, quase arrastando ele.

- Calma Sakura! Tem muitas pétalas... - não conseguiu completar a frase porque a vista era muit linda. Havíamos parado bem no meio da passarela, onde caíam mais pétalas. - É muito bonito...

- Pois é! Por mim, passaria o resto da minha vida aqui. - lembrei da explicação que Sasuke teria que dar - Ah, não vai pensando que esqueci a pergunta! Responda por favor. - falei sentando em um banquinho cheio de flores sobre ela.

- Eu não tinha pensado que você esquecera. Enfim... não sei nem como começar. - sentou-se do meu lado - Jura que não vai ficar brava, com o que vou falar?

- Não. Eu juro. Mas uns tapinhas posso dar! - falei, rindo. - E então?

- Olha Sakura, não sei se já passou por isso, mas é muito ruim terminar um namoro, por causa de traição. - sim, já senti isso na pele! - Você não consegue mais tirar a pessoa que ama da cabeça, morrendo de arrependimentos do passado... e cada ação que você faz, o seu jeito... - virou o olhar para as flores - me lembra exatamente ela. Por isso que naquela hora pedi pra você se retirar, pois não estava aguentando te confundir com ela. Eu precisava de distância de você, até que eu esquecesse ela.

- Mas se eu lembro ela, nunca conseguiria esquece-la. Só se nunca mais me ver... - foi a minha vez de olhar as pétalas caindo - Isso é uma coisa que eu nunca iria fazer, porque você se tornou uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. Que sempre cuida de mim, não consigo nem imaginar como eu iria viver, se você não estivesse pra me salvar de tudo.

- É por isso que eu ainda não sei o que fazer... Eu também não consigo me distanciar de você. O meu corpo vai sozinho até você, é automático. Não sei se aguentaria também, perder mais uma que amo de verdade... - percebi ele corar um pouco.

- Sasuke...você não pode amar duas de uma vez. Ou você esquece a sua ex - que é o certo! - ou você vai atrás dela. Já passei por isso, e também estou me recuperando de um fim de namoro. - voltei a fitá-lo

- Você percebeu que estamos no mesmo barco? O certo... era ficarmos juntos... o que acha? - disse, fitando-me soridente. Senti um calor subindo nas minhas bochechas. Droga, essas coisas entregam tudo!

- Quem sabe... - virei minha cara, passando a olhar pra frente. - Dê certo...

Sasuke deslisou-se no banquinho, até chegar perto de mim. Senti a pressão de seus dedos sobre meu queixo, que virou, fazendo com que nossas bocas de encaixassem perfeitamente. Diferente do primeiro beijo, esse era repleto de sentimentos carinhosos, sem resitações presentes. Se ele fez questão de esquecer a ex, também faço questão de esquecer o Under, dando liberdade para que o beijo se aprofundasse, nos explorando. Estava tudo ocorrendo perfeitamente, eu com o Sasuke, na minha praça favorita e com o Under já fora de minha cabeça, já que o Sasuke ocupara todo o lugar. O dia pode começar ruim, mas sempre há possibilidades de ele acabar com uma noite feliz. Que era o meu caso.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AHh!? Acabou-se o que era docê! *-*  
HIUHDAIUDOHHAE³. ~  
O Sasuke salvando a Sakura foi o melhor ;P  
Vou roubar qualquer dia, ele pra mim! 3  
Desculpe pelo cap. comprido! ^-^'  
Sasuke's rules ! _õ/'\ô/'\ö__

Chapter 7 - Proposta  
*---*' Obriigada leitooras \õ/  
Vocês me alegram muito, sabiam! T-T 


	7. Chapter: Proposta

**Chapter 7 - Proposta**

Lentamente abri meus olhos, sentindo que minha pressão havia caído. Ao olhar ao redor, percebi que não estava no meu apartamento. Estava no quarto de Sasuke! Que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui? Será que... o Sasuke e eu... Não! Levantei-me violentamente, fazendo com que minha pressão abaixasse mais ainda, encotrando o chão como apoio. Sasuke entrou no quarto com um copo de água. Ele instantaneamente deixou o copo de lado e foi me levantar.

- Sakura, volte para cama, você ainda está fraca. - ele está me chamando de impotente? (o_o')

- Não! Estou bem aqui...estava procurando meu brinco... - disse fingindo estar procurando.

- Aham, sendo que os dois estão na sua orelha? - falou colocando um de meus braços em volte de seu pescoço, pra poder me levantar. - Não se fassa de forte.

- Escuta Sasuke, o que aconteceu ontem? - resolvi perguntar.

- Você não lembra? Ontem, enquanto estávamos voltando pro prédio, você desmaiou, parecendo que sua pressão havia caído. E então te trouxe aqui. - ofereceu-me o copo de água com açucar. - Tome, pra se sentir melhor.

- Ah tá. Eu realmente não me lembro. Obrigada por cuidar de mim. - ufa! Pelo menos não foi o que eu pensei!

- Você pensou que dormimos juntos? - falou rindo da hipótese - Não se preocupe, eu não iria fazer nada que você não queira. - sentou do meu lado - Sou homem, mas tenho consciência. Além do mais, nem nesse quarto eu dormi, fui no sofá da sala.

- Realmente, você é único. - falei segurando a mão dele - Afinal, que hotas são?

- Ainda é muito cedo. - olhou o relógio do celular - Agora são cinco e meia. Você ainda vai pra facu?

- Acho que sim, não posso perder aula no final desse ano. falei, me levantando.

- Tudo bem, se quiser eu te acompanho até o seu apartamento - falou me ajudando a levantar - Ou melhor, eu VOU te levar até lá! - afirmou, roubando um selinho de mim.

E assim, ele me levou até lá. Minha pressão deve ter caído, pois no dia anterior não havia comido direito. Mas já estou me sentindo bem melhor, depois do copo de água com açucar que o Sasuke me deu. Ele é muito perfeito, comparando com quando conheci ele, era frio e rude. Agora, pelo menos eu acho, estamos bem, juntos sem nada atrapalhando.

Agradeci Sasuke, por me acompanhar e entrei no apartamento. As meninas ainda dormiam, menos Hinata.

- Sah? Onde estava? - perguntou, sentada no sofá, secando as pontas azuis de seu cabelo.

- Eu estava no apartamento de Sasuke... a minha pressão caiu ontem e ele cuidou de mim. - falei, me sentando no sofá. - Estamos namorando!

- Sério? Mas você está melhor agora, né? - afirmei com a cabeça. - Ontem, eu e o Naruto ficamos... no cinema! Foi perfeito... - falou ficando levemente corada.

- Nossa! Eu te avisei que o Naruto gostava de você!

- Tem razão. Obrigada Sah.

- De nada. O ano esta acabando, né? Pra onde vai depois daqui?

- Eu pretendia fazer design urbano, seguindo a carreira de minha mãe. E você?

- Ainda não sei... queria fazer medicina, mas não levo jeito.

- É? O Naruto estava me falando que Sasuke fazia estágio de medicina, mas parou por causa de alguns relacionamentos... Talvez ele possa te ajudar. - sorriu.

- Já desconfiava... ele parece um médico proficional cuidando de mim. - ri. Mas era verdade. - Bom, vou tomar um banho, que já já as meninas acordam e começa a guerra novamente!

Depois que todas acordaram e tomaram suas respectivas duchas, saímos a caminho a faculdade. Ino contou-me que Shikamaru pediu-lhe em namoro. Neji havia dado uns pega na Tenten, que não fizera nada para impedir. Estavam todas "comprometidas" com os garotos mais concorridos da sala. Mas sem nenhum esforço. Modéstia parte, somos as mais bonitas da nossa sala. Sempre há grupinhos do tipo, em qualquer lugar.

Chegando a porta da faculdade, Sasuke se encontrava lá.

- A gente vai indo na frente, ok? - falou Ino empurrando todas. - Até mais!

- Tudo bem. - fui até onde Sasuke estava. - Oi, Sasu! Não vai entrar?

- Vou, estava te esperando. - não resisti a esse homem, roubando um beijo dele. - Então Sakura, eu preciso falar com você. É sobre nós. - afirmou, fazendo uma cara séria.

- Pode falar. - gelei no momento que ele falou que era sobre nós. Será que ele não me quer mais? Como pode?!

- Olha,você pode não entender, mas... - falou, hesitando um pouco as palavras. E eu entrando cada vez mais em desespero!

- Fala Sasuke! Você está me assustando! - fiquei com uma vontade imensa de chorar. Porque não fala logo! - Você quer terminar comigo, é isso? - falei, com as lágrimas caindo sobre meu rosto.

- O que? Não! Você está louca? Da onde tirou isso? - perguntou indignado, me abraçando forte. - Sakura, eu nunca que iria terminar com você! Eu te amo...

Ao escutar essas três palavras da boca de Sasuke, a vontade de chorar, sumiu instantaneamente. Como se estivesse chovendo, e do nada o sol nascesse. Que susto que ele me dera! Pensei que já ía perde-lo, um dia depois de estarmos juntos.

- Então porque está hesitando pra falar? - perguntei, com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peitoral.

- Porque é a primeira vez que levo um relacionamento sério. - Meu santo! Quase me derreto agora! Ele me ganha muito fácil, daqui a pouco estou dando a patinha pra ele! - Sakura, minha mãe quer te conhecer.

- Sério? Nossa, isso é ótimo! - Sasuke fez uma cara de confuso. - Sem problemas, se for isso o obstáculo pra sermos felizes!

- Pensei que iria ficar tensa. Geralmente conhecer a família de seu namorado é constrangedor.

- Sim, pode até ser... mas sua mãe deve ser uma pessoa legal! De mulher para mulher, é mais fácil. - falei, dando um sorriso de canto. - Afinal, eu poderia convidar você para uma janta com meus pais!

- Hã? Não sei se vai dar certo...não sou um homem de se admirar. Não vão me achar á sua altura... - falou, um pouco tenso.

- Você não estaria á minha altura? Só pode ser brincadeira de sua parte! Eu que deveria ser rebaixada! Você que sempre cuidou de mim. Não tem com o que se preocupar. - fomos interrompidor pela diretora da faculdade, Tsunade.

- Não estão perdendo aula pombinhos? - falou Tsunade, um pouco séria.

- Bom dia, senhora. - falei me afastando um pouco de Sasuke, por respeito. - Estávamos de saída já.

- Eu estava brincando, ainda faltam quinze minutos para bater o sinal. Mas não se atrazem. - imperatizou a diretora, se retirando.

- Vamos Sasuke, ela esta certa. Devemos ir pra sala.

- Ok. Ela se expõe demais, para uma médica.

- Mas não tem culpa, é diretora. Diretores tem de ser conhecidos. Ainda mais ela, que completou o mestrado inteiro. - falei pegando na mão de Sasuke. - Vamos logo antes que bata o sinal.

- Vamos. - segurando a minha mão. Caminhamos juntos até a sala de aula, de mãos dadas.

Ao entrar na sala, de mãos dadas com o Sasuke, percebi toda a sala, tirando meus amigos, olharem-nos com ódio. As meninas porque eu estava com o Sasuke. Só eu consegui, suas feiosas! Os meninos porque o Sasuke estava comigo. E só ele é capaz de me ter. Me senti feliz, por estar com uma pessoa de status. E não era qualquer pessoa com status, era Sasuke. Mais que perfeito, tinha habilidades médicas, era carinhoso com quem ama, muito atencioso por sinal, e que me ama! Não existia um homem em nenhum lugar desse mundo, que chegaria aos pés dele! E só com ele vou ficar até a morte.

A proposta que Sasuke me falara, era realmente emocionante. Conhecer a mãe dele, significa que ele está levando nosso namoro a sério mesmo. Mesmo me conhecendo esse ano, ele já confia em mim. Eu demoraria algum tempo pra confiar em uma pessoa. Mas com ele foi diferente. Senti como se já nos conhecêssemos faz um tempo. Isso eu chamo de amor verdadeiro!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_  
MEEU ! *-*  
Como será a mãe de Sasuke? :O'  
Nem quero ver... a temida Uchiha!  
HSAUIHIHOSAIHSASHU³.  
Nem ti conto o que vai acontecer no próximo cap. ! *Q*  
Já Né! Leiam: Chapter 8 - Sra Uchiha_


	8. Chapter: Sra Uchiha

**Chapter 8 - Sra Uchiha**

Como sempre, os dias passaram rápido. Nos finais de ano, nunca vi um dia demorar para passar, porque você fica pensando em coisas que vai fazer no ano que vem, e perde a noção do tempo. Havia decidido que ia estudar medicina, e me tornar uma ótima média de Konoha, que estava precisando. Sasuke também estava querendo, ele só estava precisando de um empurrãozinho para começar a estudar medicina. Eu o incentivei pra fazer, pois tinha habilidade precisas para se formar um médico excelente. Enfim, resolveu estudar comigo, na mesma faculdade. Mas não era 100% de certeza.

O meu mês estava chegando, e eu ia completar 19 anos. Eu fazia aniversário dia 16 de outubro. Não tinha planos ainda. Mas quem sabe, eu saia com Sasuke ou coisa parecida. Era sábado de manhã, e finalmente minha mãe ligou.

- Alô? Sah? Que saudades menina! Você está bem? - falou minha mãe, pelo telefone.

- Mãe! Eu estou bem sim! E com você? Está tudo certo por ai? - perguntei preocupada.

- Sim, está tudo certo por aqui! Desculpe por demorar pra ligar, filha. Ultimamente, eu e seu pai estamos viajando muito por causa dos trabalhos! Por isso, não deu tempo pra ligar. Me perdoa?

- Claro que perdôo. Papai está bem? Estou com tantas saudades. Ah, mãe! Ano que vem eu vou prestar medicina! O que eu sempre quis!

- Ele está bem filha. Trabalhando como nunca! - risos - Sério? Que bom que decidiu. Arranjou algum namorado?

- Pois é, eu já ia te falar. Eu estou namorando um homem chamado Uchiha Sasuke, moreno, olhos negros, cabelos lindos! Ele é perfeito, mãe. Um dia eu te apresento ele.

- Com certeza! Pra estar com você, ele deve ser bonito mesmo. Afinal, você não é pra qualquer um, não é?

- Ah mãe! Não fala assim! - ri - Alguma novidade ai em casa?

- Por enquanto não. Se tiver, eu ti aviso. Porque ando com a memória muito ruim, sabe. Muito trabalho me deixa stressada!

- Tudo bem mãe. Eu te entendo. Quando der, me ligue. Eu te amo, mãe!

- Também te amo, filha! Tchau.

Desligou o telefone. Que saudade de ouvir a voz dela. Ainda bem que ela está tranqulia no seu trabalho, e com o papai. Espero visitá-los logo. Quero é matar eles de tantos abraços. Fico me perguntanto de como meu pai irá reagir com a presença de Sasuke. Ele sempre foi meio revoltado quando se trata de namorados. Mas com um homem como Sasuke, acho que ele entenderia a minha paixão.

Sasuke marcou o jantar com sua mãe, na própria casa Uchiha. Hoje, ás dezoito e meia, iremos sair daqui de Konoha, e ir com destino a cidade de Sasuke, que eu não conheço. Segundo Sasuke, a cidade é repleta de burgueses, portanto há muita formalidade nas ruas. Fui acostumada por cidades normais, e estou insegura de como meu comportamento deve se encaixar lá. Agora que comecei a ficar com medo, medo de decepcionar a mãe de Sasuke, e ela não me aceitar. Será ela uma pessoa calma, ou agitada? Simpática ou anti-social? Descontraída ou séria? Não sei como vou agir diante dela! Não era uma experiência nova, pois já tive um namoro sério. Mas nesse caso, eu estou me sentindo diferente, como se minha vida corresse risco. A campanhia toca, fazendo com que meus pensamentos fugissem de minha cabeça.

- Srta Haruno? - perguntou um homem, com uma espécie de uniforme de comércio.

- Sim, sou eu.

- O Sr Uchiha lhe mandou essas flores. - disse estendendo o buquê de rosas. - Tenha um bom dia! - falou, se retirando.

Meu Deus! Que flores lindas e bem arranjadas! Haviam rosas vermelhas sangue, e umas flores pequenas, brancas que combinavam tão delicadamente. Desde quando Sasuke se tornou romântico? Cada dia que passa, me apaixono cada vez mais, por ele. É tão imprevisível, o que o torna diferente de todos os homens que eu conheci. Você resistiria a um homem assim, romântico, lindo, possui um corpo de Deus grego, atencioso e que te ama? Não né? Nem eu.

No meio de tantas rosas agradáveis, havia uma cartinha, rosa por sinal. Com certeza era a letra de Sasuke.

" De: U. Sasuke  
Para: H. Sakura

Oi, Sakura. Você se lembra do jantar, não é? Então, se for me procurar, não estarei no prédio. Fui até a casa de minha mae, ao pedido dela. Hoje vou ficar sem te ver, até a hora que eu passar aí pra te levar até minha casa. Espero que esteja pronta. Te vejo ás seis horas da noite. Vou sentir saudades. Te amo. "

Minha Santa! O que será que a mãe dele vai falar pra ele? Será que ela vai me testar? Se testar, eu sou capaz de passar? Ai que medo! Realmente, eu também vou sentir saudades do Sasuke. Além do mais hoje, que vou conhecer a mãe dele. Hoje vai ser o dia!

Para ir jantar na casa dos Uchihas, não podia ir com qualquer roupa. Precisava ir com uma roupa formal, mas não tão chique, pois não era uma festa, somente um jantar. Saí para fazer as compras. Ou melhor, comprar somente coisas para o jantar de hoje. Que tensão!

Caminhei até um shopping mais próximo, que era visitado por pessoas de classe média. Entrei no center, afim de encotrar algum vestido simples, mas acabei parando em uma loja de vestidos de noivas. Tinha um vestido lindo, a ponto de meu olhar ficar vidrado nele. A moça veio me atender.

- Já vai casar, moça? Parece ser nova ainda. - falou a atendente, sorridente.

- Não. Só estava dando uma olhada. - não sei porque motivo, mas fiquei envergonhada.

Eu não podia perder meu tempo vendo vestidos de noiva. Só que não consegui impedir de imaginar, eu e o Sasuke, nos casando! Seria o meu sonho: ser a mulher de Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura. Mas ainda está cedo pra pensar em casamento, então vou ter de desencanar. Avistei a loja que eu amava. Não costumo lembrar dos nomes, e sim da cor da loja! Que, com certeza era rosa! Não que eu goste de coisas "frufru", mas amo rosa.

Entrei na loja, indo diretamente na parte onde tem vestidos. Perguntei á moça que me atendia, se tinha algum vestido simples, porém elegante. Era dificil achar um vestido assim! Mas ela tentou. Me trouxe vários vestidos lindos, mas eram muito chamativos, e eu não queria isso. Quando ela estava pegando todos os vestidos em seus braços, acho que tinha mais de vinte vestidos! Vi um pedaço branco, de cetim, e resolvi pegá-la.

- Espere moça. Eu quero ver esse. - falei, apontando para a ponta que aparecia.

- Hã? Esta de cetim? - disse a atendedora, tentando virar a cabeça para ver. Deixou o resto em cima do balcão e mergulhou a mão no bolo de roupas. - Esta?

- Sim! Eu posso experimentá-la? - perguntei, pegando o vestido. O tecido era ótimo! Era tão suave, a ponto de você não perceber que está usando. - E então, como ficou? - mostrei para atendente.

- Nossa...Eu acho que ficou perfeita em você! - falou a menina, parecendo amar mesmo. Realmente o vestido caiu bem em mim.

- Bom, nesse caso... - voltei a namorar o espelho. - Eu vou levar! - O vestido era branco, com as costuras rosa-claro, parecendo uma espécie de contorno. Era tomara-que-caia e continha uma faixa que prende um pouco abaixo do busto, rosa-claro também, combinando com as costuras. A barra do vestido era irregular, ou seja, continha pontas mais curtas que outras, deixando uma abertura "/\" em uma de minhas pernas, mas não tão curto. Me apaixonei literalmente por ele! Já que o preço não me impedia de comprar, comprei sem culpa.

Voltei correndo pro apartamento, porque já era horário de almoço. Chegando lá, deparei com as meninas ainda fazendo o almoço.

- Oi! - falei fechando a porta. - Precisam de ajuda, ainda?

- Claro! Uma mão sempre é importante. - falou Ino, toda suja de mollho de salada. - O que andou comprando, Sakura?

- Ah, esse é meu vestido. - tirei-o da sacola. - Vou jantar, hoje, na casa do Sasuke! Junto com a mãe dele!

- Sério? - falaram as três. - Que máximo, Sah!

- Nossa, você vai dar um treco no Sasuke, com esse vestido lindo! - falou Tenten, amando o vestido. - Se eu pudesse, ia até ai pra dar uma olhada mais detalhada no vestido, mas minha mão está suja.

- Santo! É muito perfeito! O Sasuke vai ter que se sentir rebaixado depois dessa! - disse Ino, rindo. - Uma garota dessa, não pode andar com qualquer um!

- Ai coitado. Ele está acima de mim! Tenho que estar bonita pra me apresentar á mãe dele, né! - falei, imaginando a cena. Deixei o vestido sobre o sofá e fui ajudar as meninas.

- Pelo jeito, vocês estão namorando sério, não é? - perguntou Hinata, cortando cebolas.

- Sim, estamos levando a sério. - falei, meio que voando em meus pensamentos.

- Que medo! Imagina falar com a sra Uchiha em pessoa! Ela deve ser bem investigadora. Tome cuidado, Sakura! - me alertou, Ino.

- Como assim? Investigadora? - perguntei confusa.

- É claro! Sakura, ela é a famosa advogada que NUNCA perdeu um caso! Você não sabia? - TenTen, indignada.

- Eu sabia que ela era advogada, mas que ela nunca perdeu uma... essa eu não sabia! - caramba! Ela realmente deve ser boa! A família de Sasuke é bem importante! - Meu Deus, que sorte magnífica que tenho!

- Pois é Sakura, vê se não apronta nada com ele. Se não, a mãe dele vai cuidar de você! - Ino falou, em um tom ameaçador.

- Se acha? É claro que não vou aprontar nada! Ainda mais com o Sasuke. - afirmei, terminando de preparar tudo. - E então, vamos almoçar meninas!

- Demoro! - falaram, arrumando a mesa.

Como é bom ter amigas. Mesmo você estando em situações difíceis, elas te fazem melhorar apenas com uma conversa. A amizade realmente não é fácil de se achar. Se fosse, não existiram pessoas em depressão.

Depois do almoço, as meninas queriam dar uma visitinha no apartamento do "clube do bolinha". Eu nem fui, porque estava ciente de que Sasuke não estava lá. E pra evitar ficar de vela novamente. Hoje é um dia especial, e eu mofando no ap. Queria muito saber, o que Sasuke estaria fazendo agora. Conversar com a mãe dele desde manhã...é meio difícil. Deve ter alguma coisa, além de ir falar com ela. Tentei ligar pra ele, mas sem resposta.

Faltando quinze minutos para completar cinco horas, resolvi começar a me aprontar, já que Sasuke ia passar aqui ás seis. Tomei meu banho demorado, coloquei meu lindo vestido e fiquei sentada secando meu cabelo. Com o vento do secador batendo na minha cara, comecei a pensar na minha vida com o Sasuke, de como seria se eu realmente me casasse com ele. Tirei a conclusão de que seria perfeito.

Enquanto estava mergulhada em meus pensamentos, não percebi a hora passar. Não sei se demorei no banho, ou se fiquei pensando de mais! Faltava cinco minutos e eu ainda não tinha posto meu sapato, arrumado minha bolsa, nem me maquiado! Estou super atrasadaa! Pra piorar, alguém toca a campainha.

- Quem é? - gritei, do mesmo lugar que estava.

- Sasuke. - falou uma voz fria, deu pra reconhecer de quem era.

- Entre! Estou me trocando! - falei, saindo correndo pra me arrumar.

Sasuke havia entrado e sentou-se na cadeira que ficava ao lado da porta. Enquanto isso, eu arrumava minhas coisas. Me maquiei com alguns tons suaves de rosa, para não ficar muito pesada. Usei um colar delicado de coração com stras, e brincos pequenos. Passei o meu perfume não muito doce, e coloquei meu scarpin de cetim branco.

Andei calmamente até a sala, onde encotrara Sasuke em um lindo terno preto, camisa branca, gravata e sapatos pretos. Ele ficava ótimo de terno, não sei nem como um homem como ele, poderia estar comigo. Percebendo o olhar vidrado em mim, o interrompi.

- E então, - cheguei com um sorriso. - Vamos?

- Claro. Está elegante nesse vestido. - disse ele, dando-me um selinho.

- Obrigada! Você fica lindo de terno, sabia! - falei, retribuindo.

- Huh, que bom. - falou, sorrindo. Depois dos elogios, Sasuke abriu a porta do apartamento, e partimos.

No carro, dessa vez Sasuke não estava dirigindo. Era um carro muito raro de se ver andando na rua. Havia um motorista, separado dos passageiros por uma janela preta, que quase não permitia ver nada. Quanta formalidade. Talvez a mãe dele que mandou esse carro para nos trazer.

- Sua mãe que mandou esse carro, Sasuke? - perguntei, um pouco intimidada.

- Na verdade, esse carro é dela... eu peguei um pouco emprestado. - afirmou. - Nunca esteve em um carro desses?

- Não... geralmente minha mãe que dirige, ou eu mesma. - percebi o espanto dele. - Sim, eu tenho carta de motorista! Não se preocupe. - sorri.

- Ah, então pode ir se acostumando... - falou ele, em um tom engraçado. Pegou em meu queixo, e me deus um beijo. - Afinal, você está nervosa? Suas mãos estão geladas...

- Hehe! Eu estou um pouco nervosa mesmo. Mas não é nada grave, só um friozinho na barriga.

- Entendi. Pode ficar tranquila, minha mãe não é brava. - passou um de seus braços, envolvendo meu pescoço. - Confie em mim.

- Obrigada... - me juntei a ele. Depois de ouvir essas palavras, consegui finalmente me acalmar.

Pelo jeito, era longe a casa. Já tinha se passado vinte minutos desde que saímos, O motorista dirigia rapidamente, como se estivesse atrasado. Meus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Sasuke.

- Faltam dez minutos, você está ciente? - falou, abrindo a pequena janela preta.

- Sim senhor. - falou o motorista, acelerando cada vez mais.

- Sasu, pra que correr tanto?

- A patroa não gosta de atrasos. Melhor causar boa impressão a ela, sendo pontual.

- Hum... - não deu nem cinco minutos e o motorista reduz a velocidade.

Paramos em frente a um portão prateado, parecendo a entrada de um castelo enorme. Ao abrir esta porta, automaticamente, me deparei com uma mansão branca, linda! Quase não acreditei que estava entrando naquela casa.

Havia um enorme jardim antes de chegar á entrada principal. Era muito bonito a vista, parecia até aquelas mansões americanas, que geralmente é ocupada por presidentes. Inacreditável, eu estar namorando um homem que mora numa mansão!

- Casa humilde a sua, não? - brinquei, antes que começasse a babar.

- Você achou? Essa casa é menor que a outra, quando meu pai ainda estava vivo. - disse como se não fosse grande coisa. Meu Deus, nem arrisco a imaginar a outra casa.

O motorista parou o carro em frente á porta de entrada. Era uma porta branca, grande o suficiente para passar dois gigentes gordos! O homem de meira-idade se pôs para fora do carro, abrindo a porta que estava do lado de Sasuke, que fez o mesmo comigo.

- Vamos, srta Haruno. - falou, estendendo uma de suas mãos.

- Obrigada, sr Uchiha! - agradeci, pegando a mão de Sasuke, facilitando a minha saída do carro. - Parece que chegamos cinco minutos adiantados! - afirmei, aliviada.

- Então você acha que dá tempo de namorar um pouco? - perguntou com uma cara que me fez sentir um arrepio na coluna. - Estou brincando. - sorriu. Que susto que ele me dera agora!

Sasuke me contornou com seu braço e pousou sua mão em minha cintura, que acabei fazendo o mesmo. Abriu a gigantesca porta, dando entrada a um cômodo claro, muito espaçoso, por sinal. Quase desmaiei no momento que entrara naquela casa. Era muito perfeito, tinha lustres de vidro no teto, móvies brancos e um incrível quadro desenhado, do símbolo Uchiha.

Andamos bastante, passando por várias portas fechadas, até chegar a uma porta maior. De repente me veio um frio pelo corpo inteiro. Fechei meus olhos e falei mentalmente: " Seja o que Deus quiser!", e alguém abriu a porta.

- Oi mãe. - falou Sasuke, abraçando-a. - Essa é a Haruno Sakura.

- Olá, srta Haruno! - falou, me comprimentando. - Está trêmula, porque? Eu não mordo! - riu

- Oi. - falei, sorrindo. - Sempre dá um frio na barriga, não!

- É verdade. Nossa, você ficou linda nesse vestido!

- Sério?! Obrigada! Eu amei ele.

- E então, vamos jantar. - falou Sasuke, não muito interessado na conversa.

- Vamos, Sakura... Sasuke odeia conversa de mulher-mulher! - falou a mãe, rindo.

- Homens! - acrescentei, rindo juntamente.

Sentamos á mesa nos seguintes lugares: Sasuke sentou-se do meu lado, e a mãe dele na nossa frente. O velho amigo meu, o silêncio, reinou aquela mansão. Isso aconteceu porque a comida estava na mesa, e segundo Sasuke, conversar na hora que estiver comendo, é falta de respeito. A mesa estava linda, decorada com frutas e vários aperitivos. O prato principal era salmão grelhado, com legumes refolgados jogados em cima. Dava até agua na boca, mesmo não estando com tanta fome.

Durante a janta, não houve nenhuma conversa sequer, parece que eles seguiam ao pé da letra, os costumes de seus antepassados. A mãe dele era legal, foi bastante simpática comigo e tem quase os mesmos gostos que eu. Ela parecia jovem, tinha cabelos longos negros, dividido em uma franja de lado. Era uma mulher moderna que eu admirava.

Depois da janta, ainda na mesa, ficamos conversando por um longo tempo sobre coisas que sasuke poderua se juntar. A mãe dele, Miyuki, contou que Sasuke morria de medo, quando apagava as luzes, para ir dormir; nunca tirou uma nota vermelha até agora; ganhara várias medalhas de futebol; e coisas que aconteceram na infância dele.

Pedimos licença e Sasuke me levou para passear pela casa. Segundo ele, todos os quartos vazios, são iguais. Algumas eram dos empregados da casa, e outros eram para visitantes. Pra falar a verdade, eu já estava um pouco cansada, porque a casa não é nem um pouco pequena. Saímos da mansão e fomos nos fundos, onde ficava a piscina e o jardim. A piscina era enorme! As luzes que iluminavam o local, eram embutidas no chão. O jardim, continha várias flores que a Miyuki-sama cultivava. Era lindo.

- Você costumava nadar muito aqui? - perguntei, olhando o fundo da piscina.

- Não. Eu gostava mais de jogar fut. Natação já tinha enjoado. - falou, dando um toquinho na bola, que estava á frente dele. - Você joga?

- Fut? Eu amo jogar, mas não é minha praia! - ri, sem jeito. Eu era péssima jogadora. A única coisa que eu amava, e jogava bem, era tênis.

- Eu posso te ajudar. Dois amantes do futebol, vai ser fácil. - falou, fazendo um sorriso de canto.

- Se eu não estivesse de vestido, eu jogaria agora mesmo! - afirmei, num tom engraçado. - Você jogava sozinho?

- Tira ele, então. - riu. - Zuera... - deu uma pausa, fitando a bola que estava em seu pé. - Eu jogava com meu pai. Mas depois do incidente, comecei a jogar com meu cachorro.

- Tá cheio de piadinhas hoje, não é!? - falei, dando um leve tapa no braço dele. - Entendo. Tem cachorro? Que raça?

- Labrador. Ele deveria de estar aqui, mas parece que foi buscar uma das bolas que ele andou furando e enterrado. - disse, buscando o cachorro com os olhos. - BUKI! VEM CÁ! - começou a gritar. Do meio da neblina que formava no jardim, um vulto amarelo-dourado surgira. Na velocidade que estava, e com o tamanho do cachorro, ele poderia facilmente me derrubar.

- Ai meu Deus! - cochichei pra mim mesma. A cada passo que o cachorro dava, eu dava uma pra trás, com medo de ele pular diretamente em cima de mim. Mas como o chão não é eternamente sólido, acabei perdendo o equilíbrio na descida que tinha próxima á piscina, e entrei na piscina, contra a minha vontade.

- Nossa! Não precisava ter medo dele, é treinado! - falou, rindo da situação. - Porque não me falou que queria nadar! - estendeu a mão, sorridente.

- Olha o tamanho do seu cachorro! É claro que eu ficaria com medo! - fiz cara de choro. Afinal, tinha acabado de molhar meu vestido lindo e maravilhoso. E pra piorar, não estava calor! - Não teve graça! - peguei a mão dele, conseguindo sair. Estava totalmente encharcada, da cabeça aos pés. - Buki-kun do mal!

- Não foi culpa dele, Sakura. - faloi jogando a bola pra longe, fazendo com que o Buki corresse desesperadamente atrás. - Você que foi batizada como desastrada! - riu. Me abraçou, me fazendo esquecer toda a raiva que eu sentia de estar molhada. Emprestou-me o palitó, ficando só de camisa. - Vamos entrar, terá que trocar de roupa.

- Hum... - senti meu rosto levemente corada, pois eu não trouxera outra roupa. Sasuke me pegou no colo, me acolhendo para si. Me senti aquecida, poderia muito bem durmi alí mesmo. - Obrigada...

Sasuke me levara pra dentro do quarto dele, que era uma suite linda. O ambiente era com luzes baixas, que davam pra regular a intensidade. Como sempre, era todo arrumado, tudo em seu devido lugar. Se bobear, era mais organizado que o meu quarto, que também era grande. Ele me deixou no chão, e pude ver melhor o quarto. Tinha uma cama enorme de casal e uma janela logo atrás.

- Caramba, bonito quarto... - falei, ainda em transe. Quem dera ter um quarto igual a esse.

- Obrigado. Já estou acostumado, nem acho grande coisa... - afirmou, fechando a porta.

- Ahn, deve tar acostumado mesmo. - sorri, por um instante lembrei que estava molhada. - Er... Sasu? Posso tomar uma ducha? - perguntei, corando um pouco.

- Pode. O banheiro fica logo ali, - apontou pro lado direito do quarto. - ... e se não tiver outra roupa, pode usar a minha. - riu. Até parece que uma das roupas dele, ia caber em mim.

- É...obrigada. - falei caminhando pro local onde ficava o banheiro. - Vou ser rápida, não se preocupe. - sorri, fechando a porta.

Até parece que vou ser rápida! Ainda mais com uma banheira enorme á minha espera. O banheiro era um pouco menor que o quarto, ou seja, era grande. Possuia uma estante de vidro, onde ficavam as toalhas, e outra, onde provavelmente estariam as roupas dele. Me desfiz de minhas roupas, que nem era muito, liguei a torneirinha que tinha dentro da banheira e esperei encher. Nem me importava se Sasuke iria espiar, porque confio nele. E acho que ele não seria um cara de pau de fazer uma coisa dessas.

Enquanto a banheira estava quase no ponto, joguei um líquido que fazia espumas e entrei. Nossa, que sensação boa! A água quentinha invadindo o seu corpo, como se não tivesse limite. Estava cada vez mais sonolenta, mas não podia durmir. Seria um risco pra mim, e seria mancada da minha parte, com o Sasuke. Tomei meu desejável e relaxante banho de banheira e me despedi da água. Procurei por alguma roupa que ficasse boa em mim. Mas era tudo camiseta ou regata, maiores que o meu manequim.

Depois de muito tempo procurando uma roupa que me servisse, achei uma camiseta preta comprida com o símbolo Uchiha, que batia um pouco acime de minha coxa. Vocês deveriam estar perguntando sobre minha peça de baixo. Pois é, eu havia um shorts dentro da minha bolsa, que eu não sabia onde estava.

Resolvi dar uma olhadinha fora do banheiro, pra procurar a maldita bolsa. Abri cuidadosamente a prota, para averiguar se Sasuke estaria lá para pegar minha bolsa. Mas não havia ninguém, aparentemente. Consegui avistar a minha bolsa em cima da cama. Corri até o local e peguei o alvo. Na passada do olho, havia uma caixinha na cama. Não deu muito tempo pra pensar, pois alguém abrira a porta.

- S-Sasuke?! - gelei. Meu corpo todo estava congelado, arrepiado. - J-Já volto!! - sai correndo, voltando para o banheiro.

- Nossa... - deu um sorriso, no qual eu não pude ver, percebi só pelo jeito de falar.

Ai que vergonha! Ainda bem que aquela camiseta era comprida! Porque eu só estava de calcinha! Me olhei no espelho e eu estava totalmente parecendo um pimentão vermelho. Meu coração estava a mil por segundo! Respirei fundo, colocando a droga do shortinho e retoquei a maquiagem. O shorts era tão curto, que nem parecia que estava usando.

Dei minha ultima respirada antes de abrir a porta. Minha roupa não mudara muito, só estava com algo a mais.

- Desculpa por aquela cena... - parecia a Hinata.

- An...ela está se repetindo. - falou Sasuke, engraçado.

- É...Ah! Sasu... o que é aquela caixinha? - apoontei a cama, mudando o assunto.

- Hum? É umas coisinhas. - pegou a pequena caixa, mostrando duas alianças de ouro branco, com um brilho que nunca vira então.

- Meu Deus! Como eles são lindos... - meus olhos brilhavam. Sasuke retirou um dos anéis e segurou delicadamente, em minha mão.

- E então. Aceita, Haruno? - perguntou, fitando-me com uns olhos sinceros.

- Com a maior certeza, Uchiha! - sorri, alegremente. Não estava acreditando naquela cena. A linda aliança, com o nome de Sasuke gravado dentro do mesmo, no meu dedo. Depois de colocado, peguei a outra aliança, e foi a minha vez.

- E você? Aceita namorar comigo? - falei como se estivesse casando! Eu estava tão feliz, que não consigo descrever os meus sentimentos. Imaginem que você almeja algo desde pequena, mas nunca conseguiu. Quando você menos espera, alguém especial, lhe dá essa coisa. É o mesmo sentimento que estou sentindo. Como se fosse uma felicidade, só que mais forte.

- Claro. Com a maior honra. - sorriu, roubando um beijo de mim. - Estamos namorando, oficialmente agora. Só falta eu falar com seus pais, não acha?

- Que honra, digo eu! Cedo ou tarde, você vai falar com meus pais. Porque você é diferente, especial. Vai ser o primeiro namorado meu, que irá falar com meus pais. - o abracei, apoiando-me em seu peito. - Espero que você seja o último, o homem com quem eu vou ficar pro resto da minha vida.

- Eu também espero que eu seja o seu último amor. Porque você é única...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, eu senti um conforto no meu coração. Não existia nada que me afetasse, se eu estivesse com o Sasuke. Sei que ele irá me proteger. Sei que nunca me deixaria sozinha. Sei que sempre irá me amar...

Enquanto estava abraçada com Sasuke, ele me pegara no queixo e me olhou de um jeito, que deu a entender que estava tudo bem. Fomos nos aproximando, como se fosse o primeiro beijo verdadeiro. O beijo apaixonado estava tomando controle sobre mim, era tão calmo, tão viciante. Percebi que Sasuke já não estava mais calmo, ele havia intensificado. Parou de me beijar, encostou sua bochecha em meu rosto e cochichou em meu ouvido.

- Podemos comemorar nosso namoro, não é? - senti estremecer toda a minha coluna, e não consegui falar nada, somente soltei um suspiro, que o fez entender como um sinal positivo.

Pegou-me em seus braços, e delicadamente me deitou na cama... Estava tão trêmula, que Sasuke percebeu a minha resitação. Era a minha primeira vez, mas acho que Sasuke não sabia disso, porque geralmente as meninas da minha idade, não são virgens. Ele apoiou seu corpo sobre o meu, sendo possível sentir seu calor, me invadindo. Estávamos nos fitando por um instante. Os olhos de Sasuke passavam preocupação e carinho.

Lentamente, correu sua mão até a minha face, me fazendo carinho.

- Está nervosa? - perguntou, abrindo um sorriso de canto. - Não há motivos... - tomou conta de meus lábios, logo depois de terminar a frase.

Não consegui segurar a vontade imensa de beijá-lo. Eu sei que ele queria isso mais do que eu. Mas não sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo no momento, era uma coisa diferente. Eu estava, ao poucos, perdendo a consciência do que estava fazendo, já não estava em mim mesma. Provavelmente, o homem que estava comigo, também não estaria em si.

Em vez de pensar no que aconteceria depois, confiei meu corpo para o Sasuke e simplismente me entreguei. Ele foi distribuindo beijos por todo o meu corpo, me deixando completamente fora de mim. Sentia o meu corpo inteiro queimando, como se o amor de Sasuke me esquentasse. Aos poucos fui me despindo da roupa e Sasuke, o mesmo com as dele. Ficamos completamente desvestidos, nos beijando descontroladamente. Não havia coisa melhor, para se sentir. Mas algo me veio a cabeça, e fiquei com medo.

- Sakura...você tem certeza que quer continuar? - perguntou, preocupado.

- É com você, que quero viver os melhores momentos de minha vida, Sasuke... - susurrei próximo ao ouvido dele, com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar normalmente.

Com a minha permissão declarada, nos amamos pela primeira vez. Não consigo descrever o sentimento que senti na hora, mas é diferente do que todos falaram. Acabei arranhando de leve as costas de Sasuke, enquanto percorria seus lábios pelo meu pescoço. A minha respiração já estava irregulada, igualmente com a do Sasuke, que se despidiu de mim com um beijo apaixonado. Jogou todo o seu peso do meu lado, tentando recuperar sua respiração. Me virei pra ele, quase sem forças e consegui somente murmuar um "te amo". Abriu um sorriso de canto e abraçou-me.

Não havia palavras que descreveriam o que sentíamos naquela hora. Sem passar muito tempo, adormecemos abraçados. Dormir naqueles braços protetores e junto com aquele seu corpo quente, nem me permitiu sonhar. O único sonho que vivi até hoje, foi passar essa noite com o homem que eu sempre sonhei.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Oiee Leitores! :D'~_

_** HarunoLara**  
Thanks! *---*'  
vou continuar sim, ok? ;)_

**Uchiha Manu-chan **  
YES! Eu anida não sei porque não mudaram o nome do anime u_ú'  
DAIUHDIUD³. Não existe homem mais perfeito que o Sasuke :D'


	9. Chapter: Morte

**Chapter 9 - Morte**

Era segunda-feira, acordei como se estivesse toda dolorida. Por sorte, não tinha aula hoje, por causa de um feriado. Me lembrei do que havia se passado ontem, quando dei de cara com o Sasuke, fitando-me.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida. - riu ele, me roubando um selinho.

- Bom diaa... amor. - sorri. Estava com a cabeça apoiada no bíceps dele. Parecia mesmo um conto de fadas, onde sempre acaba em um final feliz.

- Está com fome? Eu irei buscar algo pra comermos, ok? - falou, se retirando das cobertas. Não, ele não estava nu. Só eu estava. - Geralmente as empregadas que trazem, mas eu faço esse favor para minha futura Uchiha... - saiu do quarto.

Andei em direção ao banheiro, com as cobertas arrastando por todo o chão. Ainda estava meio sonolenta, com a voz meio grogue. Lavei meu rosto e escovei meus dentes. Usei uma camiseta branca do Sasuke e sai do banheiro, me jogando literalmente na cama. Eu estava tão feliz, que poderia morrer ali mesmo, pois já realizara uma parte do meu sonho. Um dos mais principais. Me agarrei ao travesseiro e fiquei olhando a porta.

Comecei a refletir sobre a minha vida. Já não era mais uma adolescente, estava me tornando uma mulher. Eu estava comprometida com o homem da minha vida, não tinha mais com o que me preocupar. A porta abre lentamente, passando por ela, uma bandeja enorme juntamente com o Sasuke.

- Bom, consegui pegar um pouquinho de comida. - sentou-se na cama, do meu lado. Na bandeja havia tanta coisa, que nem sabia o que realmente queria comer.

- Nossa Sasuke, quanta coisa! Até parece que sou a princesa do palácio Uchiha! - ri da minha piadinha, mas Sasuke não. - O que foi? Não é verdade? - tentei arrumar a situação, mas não estava entendendo o comportamento de Sasuke.

- Você está errada. - afirmou. Eu estava me perdendo nos olhos negros dele. - Você não parece com nenhuma princesa, você é a princesa da mansão Uchiha. - sorriu. Por um instante, fiquei com medo. Ele falava tão sério, que pensei que havia falado algo errado. - E então, vamos comer? - fez uma cara engraçada.

- Vamos! - tive que roubar um beijo dele. Sasuke pegou um pedaço de morango e molhou no leite condensado.

- Olha o aviãozinho! - viajou a mão, segurando o morango, até chegar em minha boca. Que lindo! As vezes dá uma vontade de esmagar ele, e guardá-lo só para mim. Estava bem docinho o morango, mas foi a minha vez. Peguei um pedaço de pão e mergulhei no delicioso mel.

- Vishe! Esse vai fazer sugeira! Abra bem a boca, Sasuke. - falei, segurando o riso. Sasuke abrira a boca, mas havia tanto mel que escorreu pelo queixo dele. - Desculpa Sasuke! Nunca dei comida na boca de ninguém. - ri. - Deixa que eu limpo.

- Tudo bem, mas depende de como vai limpar. Se for com o papel, pode desistindo. - fez uma cara que não consegui interpretar.

- Você está querendo dizer pra eu limpar o mel, comendo-o? - ri, sarcástica. Não estava acreditando até o Sasuke fazer um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. - Ok, mais é só hoje que vou fazer isso, está bem? - fiz uma cara de "brava", ironicamente, é claro.

Me aproximei alguns centímetros de Sasuke, me apoiando nos meus braços. Estava dando muita risada, não aguentando mais. Com a maior delicadeza e vergonha do mundo, lambi o resto do mel que estara sujando o queixo de Sasuke.

- Mais pra cima, Sakura. - riu, me dando um beijo doce em seguida. - Ah, Sah. Está afim de viajar um pouquinho?

- Viajar? - falei, me recuperando da cena passada. - Hoje?

- Queria te levar á praia. Hoje mesmo.

- Eu simplesmente adoraria! Você passaria no meu apartamento, comigo?

- Claro. Afinal, vou ter que te levar até lá, concorda? Uma mulher minha não anda por ai, sozinha. - falou, se levantando. - Apropósito, o seu vestido está seco e passado. Mandei as empregadas trazerem pra cá.

- Obrigada Sasuh. Você é tão...perfeito. - esbocei um sorriso de canto.

Sasuke foi tomar um banho e eu fui colocar o vestido, que as empregadas trouxeram. Já estava pronta para voltar ao apartamento. Usando uma roupa mais leve, Sasuke pegou seu óculos de sol e me chamou para partimos.

- Quem olha, não sabe pra onde vamos! - ri, porque eu estava toda socual e ele, estilo praia.

- É verdade. Assim eu me sinto um guarda-costas esfarrapado! - riu da situação.

Chegamos em frente ao prédio, desci rapidamente e fui direto pro meu andar. Por incrível que pareça, as meninas não estavam lá, devem ter saido com os mulekes. Coloquei uma roupa mais leve também, um shorts branco com uma bata verde, parecido com o tom de meus olhos e um colra comprido de borboleta, branca também. Calcei uma rateirinha, coloquei uma tiarinha verde e peguei meu óculos de sol (D.G).

Desci as escadas correndo, porque justo naquela hora, o elevador quebrou. Quase sai rolando por escada abaixo, mas cheguei interia. Imagina descer as escadas de quinze andares! Tava morta quando cheguei no carro.

- Nossa, parece que você participou da maratona! - falou Sasuke, percebendo a minha respiração acelerada.

- Pois é! A droga do elevador quebrou quando ia descer! - falei, tentando respirar normalmente. - Vamos? - perguntei, animadamente.

- Ok... - Sasuke se ajeitou no banco, e começou a dirigir.

Começamos a falar sobre nossas infâncias, primeiro amor, cenas constrangedoras, brigas com os pais, etc... Estávamos mais próximos, em questão de conversa. Eu estava tão feliz, que nada me deixaria triste. no momento.

- Sah, eu decidi o que vou fazer ano que vem... - falou Sasuke, pensativo.

- Vai fazer medicina comgio!! - falei quase pulando, só não deu por causa do cinto de segurança.

- Não. Não quero ficar com você! - exclamou. Eu senti um aperto enorme no meu coração. - Você acreditou? É claro que vou com você. - sorriu.

- Ai Sasuh, não faz essas coisas comigo! Quase tive um infarte... - reclamei, aliviada.

- Eu não deixaria uma mulher dessas, estudar em uma faculdade de medicina, sozinha. Sinto ciúmes também, sabia? - fez uma cara de coitado.

- Nhya, Sasuh... Só não faça mais isso. - falei, abrindo um sorriso. - Eu não teria tanto ciúmes assim. Confio em você.- dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Assim você acaba comigo! - rui, segurando a minha mão logo em seguida. - Se nos casarmos, já formados... não teríamos problemas com a saúde, concorda? - sorriu.

- Concordo! Dois médicos de boa classificação, juntos. Você irá cuidar de mim, e eu de você! - dei um sorriso sincero. - Seria muito mais que perfeito...- comecei a sonha alto.

Depois de um tempinho, Sasuke quebrou o silêncio.

- Sabe, as vezes eu me pergunto... de como posso estar com você... - falou em um tom baixo.

- Eu também me pergunto a mesma coisa! Acho que a explicação mais lógica para isso, é que fomos feitos um pro outro. - afirmei, tentando conter meu sorriso bobo. Percebi Sasuke também sorrindo.

- É, faz muito sentido. A sua promessa ainda está de pé? - perguntou.

- Promessa? Que promessa? - perguntei meio sem jeito, afinal,esquecer uma promessa e desaprovador.

- Você me prometeu nunca me abandonar...

- Ah! Mais é claro que continua de pé! Enquanto eu estiver viva, sempre vou estar com você. - Sasuke não falou nada, somente sorriu.

Aos poucos, consegui sentir o ar começando a ficar salgado e quente. Provavelmente estaríamos chegando. Eu não sabia o que iríamos fazer lá, mas eu estava usando biquini, afinal é praia!

Sasuke começou a desacelerar, parando em uma praia linda. Não havia muitas pessoas por ali, mas a vista era bem atrente. Descemos do carro, e senti aquele ventinho na minha cara, passando pelos meus cabelos.

- Que praia bonita, né? - perguntei ao Sasuke, depois que senti suas mãos segurando em minha cintura, por trás.

- Combina com você. - me deu um beijo. - Eu adorava visitar essa praia com os mulekes... é bem calmo.

- E com bastante mulheres! - brinquei com ele. - Brincadeira. Eu sei como homens são. - sorri.

- Ah, sabe? - riu da minha afirmação. - Você deveria ser castigada as vezes, não acha?

- Claro que não! Só porque eu falo a verdade?!

- Hum, eu acho que deveria... - sorriu. - Vem, vamos dar uma caminhada. - falou pegando na minha mão.

- C-Com todo prazer! - segurei a mão dele. - Sasuke... hoje não é segunda? - perguntei, confusa.

- Sim. O que tem? Não fomos para faculdade? - tirou uma com a minha cara. - Bom, eu andei bisbilhotando as notas do ano inteiro, e percebi que você já fechou o ano.

- Sério? - abri um sorriso enorme. - Nem eu sabia! Que bom, agora posso me acalmar... você também fechou?

- Já. Fechei com quase as memsas notas que você. - sorriu.

- Caramba! Então fechei o ano com notas altas! - sorri de volta.

Continuamos a andar, dando quase o contorno da praia inteira. Pra mim, o tempo passou bem rápido, porque era maravilhoso estar acompanhada pela pessoa que mais ama, e vendo a praia toda brilhante, por causa do sol.

- Sah? Vamos tomar algo? - perguntei com um pouco de sede.

- Tem uma barraquinha ali! Vamos! - saiu correndo, praticamente me levando arrastada. Depois de alguns tropeços, consegui retomar os passos e corri junto.

Chegamos ofegantes até a barraquinha e Sasuke pediu um coco com dois canudos. Peguei o coco e sentei em uma mesa próxima. Após um tempo, Sasuke se juntou a mim e compartilhamos a água. Pra quem olhava, era uma cena romantica, mas para mim não era tanto. Sempre fazia isso com meu pai, então estava acostumada.

Já saciados, acabamos com a água de coco. Estava começando a ficar tarde.

- Sasuh... aqui não tem problema ficar á noite? - perguntei preocupada.

- Tirando a escuridão que fica, os cachorros soltos, caranguejos querendo picar seu pé... está tudo bem! - rui da minha expressão incrédula. - A praia só fica escura mesmo.

- Que susto. Bom, pelo menos eu não tenho medo de escuro! - sorri

- Me pareceu uma indireta, mas tudo bem... - Sasuke se levantou, andando em direção á agua. Por impulso, o acompanhei. - O por-do-sol aqui, é muito bonito se de ver, ainda mais com você... - se sentou na areia.

- Eu acho que nunca vi um por-do-sol. - meus olhos brilharam depois de ouvir a ultima frase de Sasuke. Me sentei ao lado dele. - Reparou que minhas primeiras vezes, foi tirado por você? - ri da coinscidência.

- Mais um motivo para estarmos juntos. - sorriu, enlaçando seu braço em meu pescoço.

Sabe, mesmo Sasuke e eu não trocando muitas idéias, eu me sinto bem só de estar junto a ele. As vezes o silêncio pode ser constrangedor, mas as vezes pode ser um bom sinal.

O sol estava passando seu diâmetro pelo horizonte do mar, parecendo mergulhar. Como Sasuke havia dito, um pôr-do-sol é maravilhoso de se ver. Assistindo essa cena, senti uma brisa suave passar pela minha alma. Estava com a cabeça voando entre as nuvens vermelhas alaranjadas no céu. Mas estava escutando uma voz lá no fundo...

- SAKURA? - gritou Sasuke, me cutucando. - Você está bem?

- Oh! Desculpa! Estou bem sim! Só estava brisando ... - justifiquei, depois do susto que levei.

- Que coisa. - riu. - Quer entrar na água? A essa hora, deve estar morna a água. - afirmou Sasuke.

- Morna? Já estou lá! - sorri, me levantando. Deixei meu shorts e a blusa na areia, e esperei o Sasuke. - Você vem?

- Claro. Eu que te convidei... - tirou a camiseta, ficando com a bermuda. Me agarrei em um de seus braços e fomos caminhando.

- Fortinho, hein! - afirmei sentindo a grossura de seu braço, sorrindo.

- Preciso deles pra te protejer, não acha? - sorriu de volta.

- Uiui! Concordo. - roubei um selinho dele. - Em troca, te dou todo o meu amor, tudo bem?

- Fechado. Mas vou incluir algumas coisas. Dou proteção e amor, e você... amor e fieldade. - propôs.

- Hum, eu topo! - sorri. - Se bem que não vai ser tão difícil.

- Digo o mesmo.

Chegamos a beria da praia, sentindo a água passar pelos pés. Realmente, estava morna a água. A noite já havia caído, e como Sasuke havia dito, estava muito escuro. Só podíamos caminhar pela iluminação da luz lunar. Confesso que sentia um pouco de medo, não só por causa do escuro, mas também pela maré estar agitada, pois não estava habituada a nadar.

Me agarrei com mais firmeza no braço de Sasuke, conforme íamos andando pro fundo.

- Sah, tudo bem? - perguntou, preocupado.

- Aham, só estou com um pouco de medo... - afirmei.

- Medo? Você lembra do nosso trato? Eu vou te protejer, nem que seja necessário dar minha vida. - falou, me acolhendo em seus braços.

- Obrigada, Sasuh... - me aproximei de seu rosto. Cochicei um pequeno "te amo" apaixonado.

Sasuke segurou em minha cintura e com a outra mão passou por dentro do meu cabelo, me puxando para si. Assim, nossos lábios se encotraram e logo depois aprofundamos o beijo, intensamente. Com a ajuda da água, nem sentia mais, meus pés tocando a areia. Corri minhas mãos pelas costas de Sasuke, que fez o mesmo.

Como se alguém tampasse minha orelha direita, senti um silêncio estranho. Ao abrir os olhos para conferir, me deparei com uma enorme sombra preta, nos cobrindo.

- S-SA... - tentei me segurar, mas não deu tempo. A enorme onda, que provavelmente tinha uns cinco metros, nos pegou. O vento estava começando a ficar forte, quando ainda estávamos no raso.

Percebi que não alcançava o chão fofo e estava submersa na água. Comecei a "nadar" desesperadamente pra qualquer direção, pois não estara enchergando nada. Até que tudo ao meu redor começou a escurecer, e meu fôlego indo embora. Como se fosse um flashback, relembrei os momentos felizes que vivi e acabei deixando sair uma lágrima, perdendo a consciência logo depois.

**[Sasuke's narration] **

Que droga é essa? Justo na hora que estávamos desprevinidos, vem essa seguência de ondas! Perdi a Sakura de meus braços, pra terem noção da força que a onda se quebrou. Senti um vazio em mim, do nada.

- SAKURAA? SAH! - gritei percorrendo o olhar pelo mar, pra ver se achava algum sinal dela. Comecei a sentir uma falta de ar enorme, estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado. - SAKURA! Por favor... - estava difícil de nada com toda essa correnteza das ondas...- SAKUR-RA? - arregalei os olhos ao ver um vulto debaixo d'agua.

Nadei até o local, segurei minha respiração e emergi meu corpo dentro da água, puxando o outro para superfície. Era Sakura, mas não estava sentindo sua respiração.

- Sah? Acorda! - tentei balancá-la, mas sem resposta. Meu objetivo agora era chegar na areia o mais rápido possível. Coloquei-a sem minhas costas e nadei o meu máximo, até chegar à terra.

Começou a chover de leve, mais para um chuvisco. Deitei o corpo de Sakura delicadamente na areia, para não machucá-la. Aquela suposta cena me deixou triste. Não é facil ver a pessoa que você mais ama, deitada inconsciente.

Inclinei minha cabeça, encostei meus lábios nos dela, e comecei a fazer uma respiração "boa-a-boca", tentando reanimá-la. Mas não estava adiantando então tentei outro método, ficando com medo de perde-la. Apoiei minhas duas mãos sobre o peitoral de Sakura e pressionei-os, fazendo com que saísse água de seus pulmões e espirrando pra fora.

- Sakura? Tá me ouvindo? - vi a cena dela abrindo lentamente os olhos e tentando desengasgar. Senti uma felicidade enorme jorrando de dentro de mim. Pensei que fosse perdê-la para sempre...

**[Sakura's narration]**

- Sasuke... - falei, tossindo uma água salgada. - Fiquei com medo... - tentei falar algo, mas estava sentindo uma tontura terrível.

- Sakura, me perdoa...Eu também fiquei com medo de te perder... - falou em um tom triste. Me abraçou forte, segurando minha cabeça. - Vamos sair daqui, está ficando frio... - me pegou no colo, como se eu fosse uma criança com sono. Estava apoiando meu queixo sobre o ombro dele, com meus braços e pernas, laçando-o. Parecia uma criança mesmo. Depois de algum tempo olhando a chuva caindo, meus olhos foram se fechando e acabei adormecendo.

**[Sasuke's]**

Era tão confortável sentir o corpo dela junto ao meu... Será que ela também sente a mesma coisa? Mas nesse caso eu era obrigado a carrega-la, pois não estara em condições. Enfim, tudo que vinha dela era bom.

Chegando perto do carro, abri a porta dianteira e procurei alguma blusa, mas sem sucesso. Resolvi então vestí-la com suas próprias roupas, colocando por cima a minha camiseta. Sentei-a no banco e coloquei o sinto de segurança. Até então percebi que estava dormindo, dei-lhe um selinho demorado e fechei a porta. Incrível de como eu me sentia bem, ao lado dela.

***~*~*~*~*~***

_  
YOO! \õ/  
Mais um capítulo se foi :D'  
Não quis matar a Sakura, mas ela vai sofrer muito *-*'  
HDEIUHODEODHU³._

_  
**Koi no Hana:**  
Obriigada! Ainda bem que está gostando *-*'  
Nossa, esse cordão.. eu não posso falar muita coisa ;x. Mas essas coisas da mãe ligar foi de propósito! XD  
Só pra ter certeza que ela não é a ex dele. Pelo menos ela acha isso (6)'  
Estou escrevendo todo diaa.. a fic vai terminar rapidinho T-T'  
Ja né! \õ_


	10. Chapter: Nem tudo é pra sempre

**Chapter 10 - Nem tudo é pra sempre**

**[Sakura's]**

Abri os olhos lentamente e percebi o braço de Sasuke me envolvendo. Eu ainda estava meio sonolenta, mas reconheci o quarto de Sasuke, do apartamento. Me levantei e sentira que estava com outra roupa, pior, sem o biquni mas com as respectivas partes íntimas.

- UCHIHA SASUKE! - gritei, fazendo-o praticamente pular da cama. - Como ousa se aproveitar de mim, enquanto não estava consciente! - afirmei, incrédula.

- Ahn? Tá loka? - falou meio grogue. - Se estiver se referindo as roupas, não foi eu que te troquei!

- Não foi você? Pior ainda! Quem foi o pervetido?! - corri em direção da porta, mas uma mão me impediu. - O que foi? - abaixei o tom de voz.

- Vai deixar eu explicar, ou não? - perguntou, paciente.

- Fala... - me virei de frente, encostando na porta.

- Eu te levei até o seu apartamento, primeiro. E por sorte Ino estava lá e pedi que a trocasse, se não iria pegar um resfriado... - explicou apoiando seus ante-braços na porta. - Mas bem que eu queria... - susurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer.

- Hum... - falei. Senti que a porta fizera algum barulho. Arquiei uma de minhas sombrancelhas e alguém abrira a porta. Consequentemente caí em cima dessa pessoa e Sasuke em cima de mim.

- S-Sakura? Theme?? - exclamou Naruto, com dificuldade para falar.

- Tinha que ser o baka... - afirmou Sasuke indiferente. Se levantou e ajudou-me a levantar. - O que veio fazer aqui? - perguntou sério.

- Ahn? AH! - exclamou Naruto. - Eu ouvi a Sakura gritanto e vim conferir... - deu um sorriso sem jeito, se levantando.

- Da próxima vez, bata na porta. - falei. - Enfim, eu vou indo. Preciso ir pra faculdade, concorda? - dei uma indireta para os dois. Já faziam dois dia que eu não ia lá. Mas foram os melhores dias da minha vida.

- Ah sim, eu te levo até a porta. - afirmou me encaminhando.

- Até mais tarde, baka! - brinquei com o Naruto. - Cuide bem da Hinata! - sorri.

- Até mais Sakura-chan! Er..vou cuidar sim! - percebi o rosto dele levemente corado.

- Essas pessoas não me deixam em paz mesmo... - bufou Sasuke, abrindo a porta.

- Normal, é o Naruto! - sorri, dando um pequeno beijo nele. - Te vejo mais tarde, hein! - parti.

Voltei ao meu apartamento e encontrei as meninas todas alegres, já trocadas.

- SAH! TESTUDAA! - gritou Ino, com uma expressão entranha na cara, querendo saber de algo.

- Oi meninas! Bom dia. - falei com um sorriso na cara.

- E então? Vai contar o que aconteceu nesses dias? - perguntou Tenten, me cutucando com o cotovelo.

- Eu conto, mas me respondam uma coisa, primeiro. - dei uma pausa. - Alguém aqui, ainda é "santinha"? - perguntei com esperança de alguém levantar a mão. Mas não foi bem isso. - Não acredito! - sorri pulando juntamente com elas. Todas olhando espantadas com as outras.

- Nossa! Por essa eu não esperava, hein Hinata! - sorriu Ino, fazendo Hinata ficar vermelha.

- Uiui Shikamaru-kun! - brincou Tenten.

- Hey Tenten, o cabelo do Neji atrapalhou na hora? - morri de rir.

- E o Sasuke? É violento? - perguntou Ino, dando umas gargalhadas, junto com todas. Não é só porque o Sasuke é rude que ele vai ser violento comigo.

E assim se foi a nossa manhã de piadas. Compartilhamos nossas "primeira-vezes" perfeitas, ao ponto de vista de cada uma, e passamos o dia sorridentes. Eu podia dizer agora, que minha vida estava ganha.

O ano foi se passando e as aulas acabaram nos primeiros dias de novembro. No meu aniversário, Sasuke me levou para um spa. Foi muito perfeito, tirando os tombos que sempre dava na beria da piscina. Passamos sete dias e seis noites lá. Nem preciso falar o que aconteceu nessas noites né?

No sexto dia, saímos cedo de lá e Sasuke me deixou em meu apartamento e voltou para o seu. Entrei no apartamento, joguei as mochilas em cima da minha cama e deitei um pouco. Ouvi um barulho de porta e Ino surgira na porta de meu quarto.

- Ino? Você tá bem? - perguntei percebendo a cara dela.

- Só estou um pouco triste... - sentou-se ai meu lado. - Ano que vem, não vamos mais estar juntos... - falou em um tom choroso.

- Ino, escuta. Vamos seguir nossos caminhos ano que vem, mas isso não significa que não teremos mais tempo pra nos ver! - dei um abraço nela.

- Mas não vamos mais ter essas nossas conversas todo dia...E o Shika. Ele vai fazer uma faculdade diferente da minha... Vou ficar longe de todos! - desabou em lágrimas.

- Claro que não! Se você ama realmente o Shikamaru, a distância não é uma grande barreira, sempre vai dar pra vocês sairem juntos. E caso não tenha tempo, vamos nos falando por telefone e marca de um dia todos irem na casa de uma pessoa! Prometo que não vou te largar, ok? - olhei profundamente em seus olhos vermelhos. - Tudo bem?

- Uhum... - passou a mão em seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas.

- Vai lavar seu rosto. Estamos de férias, vamos aproveitar o máximo! - sorri.

- Obrigada, Sah... - me abraçou uma ultima vez e foi até o banheiro.

- Ai ai... - olhei a janela, estava nevando. Levei um suto quando o telefone tocou.  
_(ON)_

- Alôu? - falei de um jeito estranho e comecei a rir. - Desculpa.

- Alo, Sah? - riu a pessoa do outro lado. Era a voz de Sasuke. - Que "alo" estranho.

- Nossa, saiu errado... O que te fez ligar para mim? - falei docemente. Era bom ouvir a voz dele.

- Hm... Queria levar você para fazer algo... tipo, sair com o pessoal.

- Hoje? Se for eu topo!

- Eu ainda vou ver com os mulekes aqui. Depois eu te falo então.

- Tudo bem então...

- Ah, Sakura.

- Oi?

- Deixei uma coisa para você, na frente de seu ap.

- Sério? O que é? - perguntei curiosa.

- Confira você mesmo. - pareceu sorris.

- Tudo bem, então depois fale comigo.

- Ok. Oito horas +-, eu passo aí para avisar.

- Tá. Beijos.

- Beijos. Eu te amo.

- Tbm te amo!  
_(OFF)_

Nhya! Ele falou que me ama! Boom, vou ver o que ele trouxera pra mim. Corri pra frente da porta e realmente tinha uma caixa rosa. Olhei pro elevador, cuja estava descendo. Provavelmente era Sasuke. Peguei a caixa e entrei.

Sentei no sofá e abri a delicada caixinha rosa. Meus olhos instantaneamente brilharam ao ver um colarzinho de prata, com um pingente "S" rosa prateado. Só não sabia se o "S" era de Sakura ou de Sasuke.

Quardei o colar no meu quarto, e fui tomar uma ducha.

Faltando meia hora para completar sete horas, coloquei uma camisola, o colar que ganhara e a aliança. Sentei no sofá e fiquei lá, fazendo nada. Depois de uns dez minutos, TenTen e Hinata chegaram e sentaram no sofá também.

- Então Sakura... algo para contar? - perguntou Tenten.

- Não no momento.

- E esse colar? - percebeu Hinata.

- Ah, ganhei do Sasuke. - sorri.

- Caramba, até parece que ele "te compra" ... - comentou Ino se sentando no sofá também. Tenten deu um leve tapa na loira.

- Pode até parecer, mas sinto que ele me ama. - sorri novamente. O comentário de Ino não havia me afetado. Logo após eu ter terminadoa a frase, a campanhia tocou. - Eu atendo. - afirmei pulando do sofá.

- Oi Sah. - falou Sasuke, em um tom superior.

- Oi Sasuh! - roubei um selinho dele. - Então, vamos aonde?

- Bom, falei lá com eles... - deu uma pausa. - E estamos querendo ir em uma balada que vai ter hoje. Vamos? - abriu um sorriso de canto.

- Nós vamos sim! Que horas?

- 0:00 saímos daqui... Gostei do colar... - sorriu, mostrando um pingente que estava no celular dele. - Também tenho um, só que é azul.

- Que bonitinho, amor! - tapei a boca, corando um pouco. Deixei a palavra "amor" escapar, afinal nunca chamara Sasuke assim.

- Hehe... - tirou minha mão e me beijou. - Até mais tarde, "amor". - se retirou do local. Fechei a porta e voltei pro sofá.

Percebi as três olhando pra minha cara, dando risadinhas.

- Que casal apaixonado, gente! - brincou Ino.

- Ah pára! - fiz um gesto "gay" com a mão. - Agora eu tenho algo para contar! - sorri. - Hoje vamos na baladaaa!

- WEEEEEEEEEEE! - gritaram as três.

Faz um tempo que não íamos em uma balada junats, estávamos empolgadas. Expliquei que foram os meninos que chamaram e íamos sair daqui ás 0:00.

O tempo até que passou rápido, então já fui me trocar. Escolhi uma blusa tomara-que-caia branca com um babado e uma calça jeans escura. Calcei um salto alto preto e passei uma maquiagem mais forte, já que era uma balada.

As meninas estavam todas bem vestidas e preparadas para aproveitarem a noite. Estavam todas comprometidas portanto Ino não ficou apostando de quem beijaria mais. Falando nisso, TenTen e Ino estão bem mais comportadas, depois que começaram a namorar. A Hinata nem preciso falar nada.

Descemos até a porta do prédio, tendo altas conversas. Por incrível que pareça os meninos já estavam lá fora, nos esperando. Estavam todos lindos, mas só tenho olhos pra um único homem que estava lá. Estávamos todos de blusa, pois estava nevando.

Automaticamente foram formando os respectivos casais. Depois de se "cumprimentarem", Naruto interrimpeu.

- Bom pessoas! Vamos sembora! - disse esboçando um sorriso bobo.

- Aff... - reclamou Shikamaru, segurando Ino em sua cintura.

- Naruto. - falou uma voz séria. - Cuide BEM da Hinata. - era Neji, preocupado.

- Neji-kun...Não se preocupe. - falou timidamente, Hinata.

- É verdade Neji, ela já sabe se cuidar... - falou Tenten, abraçando o garoto.

- Vamos! - afirmei.

Fomos em dois carros. Um, Sasuke dirigia e fui de co-piloto. No banco de trás, Ino e Shikamaru. No outro carro, foi Neji dirigindo, Tenten de co-piloto, Naruto e Hinata de passageiros. Quase nem trocamos palavras, já que Ino e Shikamaru estavam ocupados. Não demorou muito para chegar.

Saímos e deixamos o manobrista estacionar os dois carros. Naruto estava andando na frente, com Hinata. Ele abriu a porta e entramos no salão. Pouco tempo depois, a neblina já estavam nos cercando.

- Vamos sentar naquela mesa grande! - falou Ino, já pegando a mesa.

Sentamos assim: Eu/Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata/Neji/TenTen/Ino/Shikamaru em uma mesa redonda. Estavam todos sorridentes, com seus respectivos namorados. Naruto e Hinata estavam tendo uma conversa aparetemente romantica, um falando no ouvido do outro. Neji acariciava Tenten, mas não deixava de tomar conta de sua prima. Ino havia chamado Shikamaru para ir dançar, que aceitou.

- Quer dançar, Sah? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Vamos! - pegou em minha mão e me levou até a pista.

A pista de dança estava lotada, quase nem dava para andar. Achamos um lugar menos cheio e ficamos lá. No momento estava tocando músicas lentas, então ficamos dançando abraçados, com os rostos colados. Eu amei a idéia de ir na balada com Sasuke, mesmo eu não sabendo dançar.

- Sah, vou ir pegar algo para beber, você vem? - sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Sim, também quero algo pra beber. - segurei em sua mão, andando até o bar.

Chegando perto, pedi dois smirnoff ice, que não era tão forte. A garçonete desastrada tombou um dos copos repleto de uma bebida amarela. O líquido por sorte, só havia molhado meus braços, onde estava apoiada no balcão. Nem pra pedir desculpas a mulher prestava.

- Sasuh, vou ir lavar essa coisa no banheiro. Me espere aqui. - dei-lhe um selinho e andei em direção do banheiro.

Entrei no pequeno lugar e lavei minhas mãos e ante-braços. Já que estava na frente do espelho, tive que dar umas ajeitadas no meu cabelo e maquiagem. Depois de arrumado tudo saí do banheiro tentando avistar o bar.

Comecei a andar, mesmo não sabendo em que direção que era, pedindo licença pra aquele mar de pessoas. Senti uma mão grande apertando meu braço, no qual me puxou com toda força pra trás. Não consegui nem pensar direito e fui parar nos braços de um homem desconhecido.

- Oi rosadinha. Quer me servir hoje em um lugar mais calmo? - perguntou esse homem, me apertando casa vez mais pra si. - Posso te surpreender, embora minha aparencia não agrade... - realmente.

- Por favor me solte. - falei meio que olhandon para baixo, empurrando ele contra mim. - Se não me soltar irei gritar! - guspi na cara dele.

- Nossa, que nervosinhaa! - me olhou parecendo sem paciência. - Que indelicadeza uma moça guspir... - limpou seus olhos. - Eu amo garotas difíceis como você! - exclamou, me empurrando violentamente contra a parede, colocando uma de suas mãos por dentro da minha blusa. Para garantir, tapou com a outra mão a minha boca.

Sem poder reagir simplismente fechei os olhos e comecei a sentir as lágrimas escorrendo sobre meu rosto, desesperada. Mas por um momento, não sentia mais a presença do homem em minha frente. Ao abrir os olhos rapidamente pra ver o que havia acontecido, deparei com um homem ruivo expulsando o pervertido com algo que ele falara. Logo depois, o canalha saiu andando normalmente, bufando de algo.

- Não deve andar sozinha por aqui. Tente não andar perto da parede. - afirmou o ruivo de olhos vermelhos vindo em minha direção. - Toma... - entregou um lenço. -... limpe suas lágrimas, não precisa agradecer, senhorita. - finalizou se misturando no mar de pessoas.

Por um momento fiquei alí parada olhando o ruivo com aqueles olhos calmos, se afastar. Se ele não tivesse me salvado, não sei se estaria bem agora. Guardei o lenço em minha bolsa e voltei ao meu corpo.

Agora queria desesperadamente encontrar Sasuke e voltar peos braços dele. Depois daquele incidente, não queria mais ficar longe de seu domínio. Mas com certeza não iria contar o que haviaacontecido, porque só iria causar mais problemas. Afinal de contas aqui é uma balada pública, e essas coisas eram comuns.

Avistei uma cena que me fez estremecer toda. Não acreditando pisquei os olhos, mas ainda era a mesma coisa. Fiquei com um aperto enorme no coração, e sem querer as lágrimas novamente rolaram, não sabia mais o que poderia acontecer. A única coisa que consegui pensar no momento, era sobre a minha morte.

- S-Sasuk... - tentei falaro algo, mas já não conseguia mais. Os soluços haviam tomado minha respiração. - EU TE ODEIOOOOOOOO ! - gritei tão alto, que Sasuke ouviu. Depois de ver aquela coisa de outra menina, que parecia mais com uma p*ta, abraçando com Sasuke na maior cara dura, parecendo mas que um abraço simples de amigo.

Sai correndo com as forças restantes que tinha, porque no momento não sentia nem escutava mais nada. Alguém havia me segurado pelo braço me fazendo parar.

- Sakura, espera! Deixa eu explicar! - falou fitando-me.

- Sasuke, tente não aparecer mais na minha frente... - falei, meio soluçando ainda. - Me solta, por favor.

- Sakura...Não faz isso...

- POR FAVOR! - falei num tom mais alto, fazendo-o soltar meu braço. Fiquei de costas pra ele, deixando as lágrimas correrem violetamente em meu rosto. Respirei fundo e comecei a correr novamente, deixando ele pra trás.

Não sabia onde exatamente estava indo. Só conseguia enchergar uma imagem embaçada, quase nada nítido. Senti que meu rosto estava enchado e quente... Não conseguia sequer parar de chorar. Não esperava aquilo do Sasuke... Não mesmo...

Depois de um tempo andando sem rumo, resolvi voltar pro apartamento, lá eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa comigo sem correr o risco de ser acediada novamente. Ainda estava soluçando, meu coração estava praticamente rachado no meio. Nem sabia se valia a pena viver...

Entrei no apartamento e me tranquei no quarto. Não suportava mais ver nada que me lembrava o Sasuke, até seu próprio nome me fazia lembrar daquela garota. Comecei a chorar novamente, acabei tirando a aliança e o colar, jogando-os em uma caixinha de ferro.

Me joguei na cama e desabei até não poder mais. Estava com uma dor de cabeçoa terrível. Depois de muito tempo chorando, já com os olhos vermelhos, acabei dormindo com a mesma roupa não aguentando mais.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Oiie \õ/ esses capítulos tristes é fogoo.. XD

**Koi no Hana**

Nossa é u pouco difícil pra mim escrever um afogamento XD'

A Sakura salva o Sasuke *-* que perfeitoo! *-*'

qualqur dia eu pego sua fic para ler! :)' Vishe.. eu demoro um pouco pra escreveer..Mas quando pego o embalo vai com tudo XD briigada mesmo! A preguiça realmente é terríveel.. :/

Jáa! :DD'


	11. Chapter: Vida Nova

** Chapter 11 - Vida nova**

Acordei seis horas da manhã, com a cabeça meio pesada. Era sábado e eu acordando ás seis, com olheiras e o rosto todo enchado. No silêncio absoluto do apartamento me senti vazia, com muito frio. Ainda não estava acreditando que Sasuke fizera aquilo comigo...

As meninas estavam em um sono profundo, elas têm sorte. Quase sempre invejo elas por terem bons namorados e uma vida excelente. Na minha vida nada estava dando certo... nem sei o que exatamente fiz pra merecer isso tudo...

Para refletir um pouco, coloquei uma blusa de frio, minhas botas pretas e luvas, e fui dar uma volta pela cidade. Na verdade meu destino era a praça das cerejeiras, porque quando nevava, ficava lindo a mistura do rosa claro com o branco da neve. E também foi lá que tudo começou.

Chegando lá sentei no mesmo banco que estávamos sentados, quando começamos a namorar. Lentamente peguei a aliança do bolso e fiquei observando-a. Será que devo terminar todo esse amor que sinto por ele, só por causa de um abraço? Será que ele ainda me ama? Se ama, porque abraçou aquela mulher... E ainda mais, já deve ser tarde...ele não iria correr atrás de mim. Não faz o tipo dele. Queria muito poder me desculpar...

Sem eu querer senti as lágrimas escorrerem novamente sobre meu rosto frio. O aperto que sentia no coração se assemelha com uma facada profunda, que não iria cicatrizar tão rápido. Mesmo não querendo chorar já estava encolhida, segurando a aliança sobre meu peito. Não sabia mais o que fazer...sem ele comigo e com esse sentimento de culpa.

Fechei os olhos, com a cabeça baixa, e tentei segurar o choro dando algumas respirações fundas. Mas como se fizesse calor nesse inverso intenso, senti a temperatura de meu corpo aumentar e uma sensação de felicidade tomar conta de mim, ao ouvir uma voz.

- Sakura... Posso falar com você agora? - perguntou Sasuke com um tom sério, parecendo não ter sentimentos naqueles olhos negros.

- Sasuke! Desculpa...E-Eu não sei o que falar...Desculpa mesmo! - exclamei desesperada me levantando.

Ele não havia mudado sua expressão. Eu estava me sentindo horrível, nem parar de chorar eu conseguia. Pra falar a verdade, não sei porque briguei com ele ontem. Ele me prometeu que nunca iria me trair, que não tinha razão pra fazer isso, que me amava. E eu prometi confiar nele, coisa que posto em prática não conseguir cumprir.

Queria naquele momento, me matar ou fazer algo parecido, porque eu havia quebrado a promessa e não sei se Sasuke iria me entender. Não estava mais conseguindo falar por causa dos soluços fortes.

- Posso falar agora? - afirmou me sentando novamente no banco.

Consegui somente assenti com a cabeça, segurando o choro. Estava olhando pro chão molhado, com medo de olhar em seus olhos.

- Sakura... - ergueu minha cabeça, forçando-me a olhar pra ele. - Você lembra quando a gente estava conversando, e prometeu confiar em mim?

Respondi com a cabeça, com medo de ele falar que quebrei a promessa e que me faltou confiança nele.

- Lembra que te falei que era única pra mim? A única que iria querer para sempre? Você lembra Sakura? - perguntou persistentemente sério. Simplismente assentei novamente. - E olha o que fez. Você nem me deixou explicar. Eu nunca te dei motivos pra trair. Eu te tenho...Porque iria ter outra? Tenho tudo que sempre sonhei, amor, carinho, felicidade, beijos doces. Estou mais do que feliz com você. - fez uma pausa.

Conforme essas palavras passavam pela minha cabeça, faziam todo o líquido do meu corpo jorrar em lágrimas.

- Você tem idéia de como me senti ontem? - falou calmo e sério.

- Você tem idéia do que eu senti quando vi aquela mulher te abraçando, e você não fazendo nada? - retruquei.

- Esta duvidando de mim de novo, Sakura. - ele disse se levantando, ficando de costas pra mim. Por impulso também me levantei e toquei a palma de minha mão nas costas dele.

- Desculpa Sasuke... - não estava conseguindo segurar as lágrimas.

- Pra você é simples pelo fato de não ter que ver aquela sua expressão de ódio e tristeza, sem poder fazer nada. - se virou de frente pra mim.

Aquela cena era humilhante, eu estava chorando, soluçando sem parar, com o rosto todo vermelho e sentindo uma dor horrível dentro de mim. Ele continuou.

- Não foi você quem teve que ouvir da pessoa que mais amava, coisas como "Eu te odeio" e "Tente não aparecer mais na minha frente".

- Amava? Sasuke o que... - ele me interrompeu.

- Não foi você que teve que deixar essa pessoa ir embora, sem poder dar uma explicação.

Só Deus sabia como aquelas palavras que havia dito doeram para sair, mas escutá-las saindo da boca de Sasuke, era pior ainda. Sem poder sentir direito minhas pernas, me sentei novamente.

- Amava... - aquela palavra ainda me incomodava.

- Você prestou atenção em alguma coisa que te falei? - ele perguntou me encarando com uma expressão indecifrável. Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça baixa.

- Não acho mais que você tenha me traído. Eu estava de cabeça quente...Sasuke...

- As coisas que falamos sem pensar, pode ser o que sempre quardamos.

- Sasuke. Eu falei uma besteira, uma idiotice. Tudo que disse ontem foram só palavras ridículas que saíram de uma mulher que não sabe controlar suas emoções, que o bom senso existe. - as lágrimas não paravam de cair, tanto que já estava me sentindo desidratada.

- Para você é fácil demais, Sakura! O que acha que aconteceu ontem?

- Eu não sei! Quando vi aquela mulher agarrada a você, não aguentei e comecei a imaginar coisas...

- SAKURA! Você já me viu chorar por alguém antes? - ele cortou a minha frase. - Ontem eu chorei por sua causa. E sabe por quê? Porque não pude ter a chance de te explicar...

Não aguentei ouvir mais aquelas coisas. Me levantei e comecei a andar, querendo sair daquele lugar. Mas ele me impediu, segurando meu braço.

- Pra você é muito fácil, Sakura...

- Sasuke, eu já pedi desculpas, perdão, já me humilhei o bastante na sua frente. Pare de falar que pra mim é facil, porque não é facil! Você não tem idéia do quanto está doendo aqui dentro. - ele passou a me olhar com um sorriso ironico.

- Por que você sempre me interrompe?

- ... - interrompia porque ele também me interrompe.

- Eu te digo porque pra você é muito facill... Fácil porque sempre vai me ter aos seus pés, sempre vou te amar. Eu sei que também foi um erro meu porque eu poderia muito bem ter evitado aquela mulher. Eu também te devo desculpas.

Como se só ele estivesse errado, senti um ar de sinceridade, dor. Me acolheu em seus braços, colocando-me contra o peito dele.

- ... - não sei se estava chorando por felicidade, ou por tristeza.

- Pode acontecer o que for, eu ainda estarei do seu lado. Eu sempre continuarei te amando, mesmo você não amando. Te perder assim seria o meu maior arrependimento. Como se eu fosse um cachorro, você me adestrou e me ensinou a te amar.

- Sasuke... - tentava falar algo, mas estava meio difícil.

Ficamos um bom tempo abraçados no meio daquela praça onde tudo começou. Enquanto sentia o perfume de Sasuke, a brisa do vento passava pelo meu cabelo me fazendo ficar mais calma. Eu fui tão infantil em pensar que o Sasuke me trairia daquele jeito e ainda não deixar ele falar nada. Tenho sorte por ele ser assim, compreensivo... Muita sorte...

- Sakura. - disse ele, olhando profundamente em meus olhos vermelhos. - Nunca mais faça isso comigo...

- Desculpa Sasuke... Eu não faço mais isso... - falei, me aproximando lentamente de seus lábios até se encontrarem com os meus.

Mesmo só se passando algumas horas do ultimo, já estava com saudades desse beijo, da boca dele. Não pensava que ele já havia se tornado aquela pessoa da qual não vivo sem. Em todos os meus relacionamentos foi com ele que amei de verdade, foi com ele que senti a dor de perder alguém que você ama. Foi com ele que encontrei a minha vida.

Depois de uma longa conversa dessas coisas de ciúmes, podemos dizer que voltamos ao normal. No meio de tantos acordos, lembrei que tinhamos que fazer as inscrições na faculdade, antes que encerre.

Então, passamos em um mercado antes que ficava no caminho e compramos sorvete. Parecia que estava fazendo uma viajem até a minha adolescência, de tão feliz que estava. Andamos até a faculdade e entramos sem saber se podia mesmo entrar assim.

Ao andar nos corredores, percebi que alguns alunos nos olhava como se fossemos alguns estranhos. Felizmente estava acostumada com isso, porque na escola sempre foi assim com o nosso "grupinho" (Eu, Ino, Hinata e Tenten). Já o Sasuke, eu não sabia se pelo menos percebeu que esta sendo observado, e achei melhor deixar pra lá.

- Você está incomodada? - perguntou ele.

- Eu? Não. Porque estaria? - respondi. Mesmo sabendo do que eu estaria incomodada perguntei.

- Esqueci que você é invejada desde o fundamental... - afirmou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você também não pode falar nada, não é? Ou melhor, sempre foi invejado desde quando nasceu. - brinquei.

- Aí eu já não sei. - riu. - Agora vamos virar pessoas sérias na frente de Tsunade. - brincou.

- Pois é! As vezes é bom.

Bati na porta da diretora e ela respondeu para entrarmos. Ela estava sentada em sua mesa, com uma garrafinha de sake do lado.

- Bom dia Tsunade-sama. - falei.

- Com licença. - disse Sasuke.

- Olá alunos. O que fazem por aqui? - perguntou Tsunade, tentando tirar a cara de sono.

- Viemos fazer as inscrições para a prova. - disse Sasuke.

- Os dois vão prestar medicina?! - exclamou como se estivesse nos planos dela. - Dois excelentes alunos... Quem dera...

- Er... Tsunade? - chamei-a tentando fazer com que ela volte para a Terra.

- Ah sim... Bom... - disse, tirando algumas folhas de sua pasta. - Eu reservei quatro bolsas para alunos que cursavam qualquer faculdade minha, e que acho que merecem. - entregou dois dos quatro papeis.

- Isso quer dizer que somos dois deles? - perguntei entusiasmada. - Ganhar uma bolsa de uma faculdade tão concorrida!

- Então podemos voltar só quando as aulas começarem? - disse Sasuke.

- Sim. Praticamente já estão matriculados. Os outros dois alunos, vocês conhecerão depois.

- Tudo bem então. Obrigada Tsunade-sama! Até mais. - falei saindo da sala, junto com Sasuke.

- Acho que ela acordo de bem com a vida hoje. - afirmou Sasuke.

- Que isso! Acho que merecemos mesmo! - brinquei, rindo de meu próprio comentário.

- Deve ter alguma coisa, além de entrar assim. Talvez ela nos mande ser monitores.

- Hm... Até faz sentido, mas não deve ser. Não é hora de ficar pensando nessas coisas!

- É, deixa pra lá. Vamos voltar pro ap.

- Ok.

Peguei no braço de Sasuke e fomos andando lentamente até o apartamento. Ainda eram 11:00 horas e provavelmente o pessoal lá devem ainda estar dormindo, por chegar tarde ontem.

No caminho, o velho amigo meu, o silêncio, voltou e ficou lá atrapalhando. Então resolvi quebrá-lo.

- Sasuke, vocês voltaram tarde ontem?

- Ontem? - disse dando uma pausa, parecendo triste. - Não sei se voltaram tarde. Voltei sozinho...

- Ahn...Desculpa. - tentei reverter a situação. Acho que não devia tocar naquele assunto de novo. - Bom, mudando totalmente de assunto... Quer dar uma passada na casa dos meus pais nessas férias?

- Pode ser. Enquanto isso vou me preparando. - ele disse, parecendo voltar ao normal.

- Eles são legais, não se preocupe. Faz um tempinho que não os vejo...

- Ah! A minha mãe gostou de você. Parecia até que já te conhecia... E isso é estranho.

**[FLASH BACK ON]**

_" - A Sakura é uma boa mulher... Bem como eu imaginava..."_

**[FLASH BACK OFF]**

- Hm... Talvez ela esperava isso de você.

- É, também pode ser isso. Mas sei la. Ela falou de um jeito estranho... - disse abrindo o portão do prédio.

- Eita! O pessoal tá no salão de jogos. - apontei pro local.

- Eles não têm o que fazer mesmo...

Andamos até lá e entramos. Mas nesse mesmo instante, todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e ficaram nos olhando, espantados.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei confusa.

- Sim, nós já fizemos as pazes. - adiantou Sasuke. Então era por isso que estavam quietos.

- Aaaaaah tá. - exclamaram todos.

- Sakura! Sabe a preocupação que você nos deixou! Que coisa! - começou Ino.

- É! Por sorte te encontramos no quarto... - falou Tenten.

- Coitado do Sasuke, Sakura-chan. - disse Naruto.

- Desculpem todo mundo! - falei com desdém.

- Não comecem. Passado é passado, não volta mais. - disse Sasuke.

- Então, vocês vão jogar com a gente ou vão ficar só olhando? - perguntou Shikamaru, abrindo espaço para nos sentarmos a mesa.

Esbocei um pequeno sorriso no rosto e nos juntamos a mesa. Eles estavam jogando cartas escutando um radinho que estava no centro da mesa. As amizades que tenho não são qualquer uma. É em situações difíceis que você descobre seus verdadeiros amigos.

Ficamos jogando até dar o horário da janta, e subimos no nosso apartamento jantar. Pedimos três pizzas e duas garrafas de Coca-cola, e para acompanhar um bolinho de chocolate. Tá certo que fiquei com um peso na consciência por ter comido um monte de besteiras, mas foi uma das noites mais divertidas. Depois de todos virarem bolinhas, jogamos todas as almofadas no chão e ficamos assistindo um filme de comédia até todos acabarem dormindo.

Ao filme terminar, levantei a cabeça para ver quem estava acordado, mas não vi ninguém além de mim e do Sasuke. Estiquei o braço para desligar a Tv e o DVD, com preguiça de levantar e voltei pro meu lugar.

- Quer ir pro meu quarto? - cochichei com Sasuke, no qual me interrompeu com um beijo quente.

- Vamos... Aqui está um pouco frio, e o baka não pára de se mecher. - disse ele, também baixo.

- Tudo bem. - nos levantamos e fomos durmir na minha cama.

- Acho que nunca entrei aqui...

- É... Acho que é verdade. - sorri. - Não tem nada de mais aqui... Bom,vamos durmi.

- Você que manda, moça... Eu te ponho pra dormi. - fez um sorriso irônico e me deitou.

- Vamos dormir, Sasuke. - fiz um tom de ordem, mesmo não querendo.

- Nossa, eu não ia fazer nada sua pervertida. - riu, me fazendo rir também. - Boa noite, mor.

- Boa noite. - dei-lhe um beijinho, e fui durmir.

*~*~*~*~*


	12. Chapter: Fotos

**Chapter 12 - Foto**

No começo de dezembro, arrumamos as coisas e partimos para o norte de Konoha, em uma outra cidade. Iríamos passar somente um dia lá. Provavelmente chegaríamos a noite e ficaríamos até o dia seguinte, partindo de tarde ou de manhã mesmo.

Eu estava super feliz, porque já fazia algum tempo que não os via. E era hoje que eles iam conhecer o Sasuke, que eu nomeava "o homem da minha vida". Não sabia o que Sasuke estava pensando mas ficou quieto o caminho inteiero. Acho que sentiu o mesmo nervosismo que eu sentira no dia que fui conhecer a mãe dele.

- Sasuke... você está bem? - resolvi perguntar.

- Estou. Só estou pensando na reação de seus pais... - falou, parecendo estar em outro mundo.

- Sasuh... Meus pais são bem liberais comigo. Não fique assim. - pousei minha mão em cima da mão dele. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Conforme as 4 horas de viagem passavam, fomos chegando perto de minha casa. Ela ficava um pouco longe da cidade, mais para o lado do campo. Imaginem uma casa americana toda branca, com aquele jardim na frente. Seria a foto perfeita de minha casa.

- Minha casa é bem simples, tudo bem? - falei meio sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho a minha casa muito exagerada, na verdade. - sorriu.

Paramos em frente ao jardim que a minha mãe adorava cuidar. Acho que a mãe de Sasuke iria se dar bem com a minha, já que as duas são advogadas e gostam de jardinagem. Mal o carro parou e já fui saindo, não aguentando o entusiasmo que estava sentindo.

Por um momento, ficamos parados na frente da porta principal, até que resolvi tocar a campainha. Depois de alguns segundos, ouvi passos e um barulho familiar de chaves balançando. Era a minha mãe.

- Saaaaaah! - gritou ela, me roubando um apertado abraço. - Quanto tempo, filha! Você cresceu bastante. - afirmou, me olhando de baixo para cima.

- Que saudades, mãe! - exclamei feliz. - Ah... esse é o Sasuke, meu namorado. - fiz uma cara " aquele que te falei ".

- Ah, então esse é o seu namorado! Ola, Sasuke. Seja bem vindo! - cumprimentou-o.

- Olá, senhora Haruno. Obrigado.

- Pode me chamar de Mary. - falou carinhosa. - Bom, vamos entrando que o jantar está quase pronto! - abriu passagem.

- O papai está em casa? - perguntei vasculhando o lugar.

- Ele está lá em cima... - apontou a escada. - Daqui a pouco ele desce.

- Ok... - comecei a subir as escadas, junto com Sasuke. - Vou dar uma olhada na casa. Muitas saudades sabe.. - sorri.

- Tudo bem, vai lá. - falou minha mãe indo pra cozinha.

Subimos as escadas até chegar em um corredor com quatro portas. Uma delas, que se encontrava virando a direita, era meu quarto. Ainda lembrava de toda a estrutura da casa, mesmo passando três anos.

- O que achou da minha mãe? - falei abrindo a porta.

- Ela é bastante simpática e aparentemente jovem. - sorriu, entrando no quarto.

- As vezes sinto inveja da coragem que ela tem para cortar o cabelo. - ri.

- Não precisa invejar. Você já é linda do jeito que é. - disse me puxando para si.

- Ui, você nem precisa fazer nada para ficar bonito. Até dormindo me encanta... - falei encostando de leve, minha testa na dele.

- Que bom... - se aproximou lentamente mas foi interrompido pelo batuque na porta.

- Sakura? - falou meu pai, abrindo a porta.

- Paaaaaaai ! - gritei correndo em sua direão, dando um abraço nele. - Que saudades né!

- Oii filha! Ainda bem que saudade não mata, não é? - correspondeu ao abraço, erguendo a cabeça. - É o seu namorado?

- Sim, ele é o Sasuke. - abri passagem pra ele o cumprimentar.

- Eai, Uchiha! - arregalei os olhos. Ele sabia o nome de Sasuke? E ainda estava sendo legal com ele...

- Boa noite, sr. - cumprimentou Sasuke.

- Como sabe o sobrenome de Sasuke, pai?

- Ué? Ele não é filho da amiga de sua mãe? - afirmou. - A Miyuki-san.

- Elas são amigas? Que legaal!

- Sim, as duas advogadas mais procuradas... - falou saindo do quarto. - Bom, sua mãe está chamando para jantar.

- Okay, já vamos. - peguei na mão de Sasuke, e descemos.

- Então nossas mães se conhecem e nem sabíamos... - falou Sasuke caminhando em direção da coiznha.

- Pra você ver como o mundo é pequeno... Éramos mais próximos que imaginei. - sorri.

- Pois é.

Sentamos na mesa e minha mãe já havia servido toda comida. Era um jantar simples, mas significava muito pra mim. Um porque já fazia um bom tempo que não jantava com eles, e outra por estarem conhecenho Sasuke e aparentemente não tendo nenhuma reação ruim.

Informei meus pais que Sasuke faria medicina comigo e que ganhamos duas bolsas para entrar na faculdade desejada, sem fazer prova nenhuma. Eles estavam apressados, pois minha mãe iria viajar para Austrália, afim de resolver alguns casos que surgiram por lá, e meu pae iria levá-la até o aeroporto.

- Então , Uchiha... - meu pai começou. - Espero que cuide bem de minha filha viu. - falou como se eu tivesse 10 anos.

- Pode deixar que prometo cuidar dela até o final de minha vida. - afirmou Sasuke com uma certa confiança que me deixou feliz.

- Acho bom porque ela não é qualquer mulher... - completou ele. Sasuke havia somente assentido com a cabeça.

- Hm! A comida está ótima mãe! Estava com saudade de comer a sua comida gostosa. - resolvi cortar o assunto do meu pai.

- Obrigada filha! Fazia algum tempo que não ouvia isso. - deu um tapinha de leve no braço de meu pai, que fizera uma cara confusa. Eu os adimiro.

- Ah, mãe. Você é amiga da mãe do Sasuke? - perguntei curiosa.

- Sim! Na verdade você e o Sasuke já se conheciam também. - deu um sorriso de canto. - Eu e a Miyuki-san entramos em um processo, mas nenhuma das duas saíram vencendo. Eu fiquei admirada com a profissionalidade dela e fui conhecê-la melhor.

- Meu Deus... Que máximo! As duas se encarando no tribunal...

- É... Foi engraçado. Além de ela ser uma advogada admirável, ela é uma boa pessoa. Daí começamos a virar amigas e um dia eu te levei junto, e ela levou o Sasuke também. Mas nisso, vocês tinham apenas 5 anos, por isso não deve lembrar.

- Daí, vocês continuam a ser amigas?

- Sim, até hoje compartilhamos quase os mesmos gostos.

- Por isso que minha mãe falou daquele jeito, Sakura... - disse Sasuke.

- É... Você tem razão.

- Amor... Você está ficando atrasada... - falou meu pai.

- Tudo bem, vamos indo. - disse minha mãe, pegando a bolsa e sua blusa. - Eu já. Você se tornou um bom homem, Sasuke! Espero que cuide da Sakura.

- Pode deixar.

- Tchau mãe! Vou ficar com saudades! Tome cuidado.

- Tchau pra vocês! Eu tomo sim, filha.

- Até mais, vocês dois. Estou de olho! - disse meu pai, rindo.

Os dois saíram pela porta um pouco apressados. Eu fico feliz quando eles também estão felizes. Desde pequena sempre fui muito chegada a eles, como filha única.

- Sasuke. Quer dar uma volta por ai? - comecei.

- Vamos. Até que a neve não está tão forte assim...

- É, aqui geralmente não neva muito. - abracei-o pegando a blusa que estava na cadeira, logo atrás. - Vamos.

Saímos de casa e já sentimos aquele vento gelado. A rua estava vazia como sempre, sendo iluminada apenas por pequeninas lâmpadas amarelas. Começamos a andar, de mãos dadas e bem próximo um do outro por causa do frio intenso.

- Dá pra acreditar que já nos conhecíamos... - quebrei um pouco o silêncio.

- Realmente... Foi amor a primeira vista.

- É... Que engraçado... Pensei que essas coisas não existiam...

- Muito menos eu, até te conhecer. Daí tudo passou a ser possível.

Ficamos conversando sobre nossa coinscidência enquanto caminhávamos. Sasuke havia mudado muito desde quando o conheci. Antes ele era rude ao falar comigo, e nem chegávamos a conversar direito. Agora estamos completando oito meses de namoro. Como as coisas mudam quando se trata de amor.

Depois de tanto andar, chegamos em ma praça grande onde sempre ficava um homem que tirava fotos e revelava-os, sem custo. Preferi dar uma passeada na praça antes de cutucar o homem que estava quase se afogando na própria baba.

A praça estava do mesmo jeito que vi pela ultima vez. Só havia algumas árvores pequenas e alguns bancos novos. A espessa camada de neve estava dificultando o meu andar, mas até agora nenhuma queda! Milagres acontecem. Resolvi acordar o pobre homem que estava morrendo de sono.

- Sr? - falei um pouco mansa, fazendo o cara levar um susto e levantando com tudo. Não era essa a minha intensão, mas tudo bem. - Poderia tirar uma foto nossa?

- Claro... - ajeitou a camiseta, esperando eu e Sasuke ir no local adequado para bater a foto.

Até agora eu pensava que milagres aconteciam mas sem querer acabei tropeçando no meu próprio pé, mergulhando de cara no chão. Por sorte tinha bastante neve por lá, então nem doeu.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Sasuke tirando a neve de minha cara.

- Sim, obrigada... - sorri, percebendo a sua cara de interrogação. Viramos para o homem bater a foto, mas ele já estava com uma foto na mão. - Escuta, você já tirou? - comecei a rir, pois nem percebera de quando ele tirou a foto.

Levantei com a ajuda de Sasuke e fui conferir a foto, que por um acaso estava bonitinha. Pedi ao homem que fizesse uma cópia e entreguei a verdadeira para Sasuke, que guardou na carteira e comentou que iria por no porta-retrato dele. Eu com certeza iria fazer o mesmo, mas acho que acabaria dormindo com a foto!

Como já estava ficando tarde, resolvemos voltar para minha casa. Eu morria de medo de andar naquela rua escura desde que ouvi gritos, que segundo meu pai era minha imaginação.

- Está com medo, Sah? - perguntou percebendo que estava um pouco encolhida.

- Na verdade estou. - dei uma pequena pausa. - Essa rua é mal-assombrada, no meu ponto de vista... - falei quase nem falando. (?)

- Hm... Não adianta fugir de espíritos. Faça eles fugirem de você. - me acolheu em seus braços, dando um bejio em minha testa.

- Farei o possível. - sorri, enlaçando um de meus braços nas costas dele.

Estava ficando muito frio ainda mais com essa neve fina caindo, parecendo um chuvisco. Para aquecer, mesmo que seja um pouco, ficamos trocando píadas toscas que eram engraçadas por serem óbvias, até chegarmos em casa.

Ao chegarmos comemos algumas besteirinhas como salgadinho, doces entre outras coisas. Surgeri irmos para meu quarto assistir algum filme, e foi isso que fizemos. Troquei de roupa, colocando meu pijama (camisola branca de cetim), coloquei um filme e deitei na minha cama de solteiro rosa, junto com Sasuke. O filme que coloquei se chamava "Doce Novembro", romântico que contava a história de uma mulher cuja morte foi prevista para o mês de novembro. A curtametragem já me vez chorar muitas vezes, eu particularmente recomendo.

Sasuke parecia interessado no filme mas como já havia assistido muitas vezes, não estava afim de ver novamente. Pousei minha cabeça de leve sobre o peito dele, e minutos depois, se querer acabei adormecendo com ajuda do perfume hipnotizante e suave dele.

**_é gente, vcs me abandonaram né? T_T ~_**

**_tudo bem, eu tbm fiz isso por um longo periodo ;/ Mas sabe né.. ano de vestiba D: _**

**_Bom, aproveitem o maximo e espero que gostem ! Qualquer reclamação, tô sempre aki :)_**

**_;*  
_**


	13. Chapter: Medicina na vida

** Chapter 13 - Medicina na vida**

No começo do ano as pessoas geralmente ficam felizes pelo fato de ter se passado mais um ano de suas vidas, ou outros casos. Minha família não costuma comemorar, no máximo um jantar reunindo todos os parentes.

Esse ano ficamos por lá mesmo, já que eram os últimos dias "juntos" porque as faculdades das meninas não batiam com os dos meninos.

Ao passar os dias de Janeiro, todos já estavam de cabeça baixa pelo fato de ter que se separarmos. Os únicos casais que continuariam a estudar juntos era eu e Sasuke; Neji e Tenten, fora nós iriam todos se separarem.

Ainda tínhamos telefone, computador e celular que serviria para matar a saudades ou marcarmos um dia para nos reunir. Particularmente estava mais é ansciosa para entrar na grande famosa faculdade de medicina mais concorrida no estado.

Nos ultimos dias de Janeiro eu e as meninas compramos um anel com o nome das quatro gravados no mesmo, para selar nossa amizade. Como todas estavam chorando, um abraçando a outra com a maior força, comecei a ficar triste também. Mas a vida nem sempre é como nós planejamos.

Com os seus respectivos namorados esperando para partir, as meninas vieram se despedir de mim.

- Tchau, testuda... - disse Ino me dando um abraço apertado, tentando conter suas lágrimas mas sem sucesso. - Melhores amigas!

- Tchau porca! Eu te amo okay? - falei, não contendo as lágrimas também. Ino sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, era ela que sempre me entendia. - Até algum dia, né...

- Okay! Até mais. - limpou suas lágrimas esboçando um pequeno sorriso. - Até mais pessoas!

Depois de todos se despedirem e partirem para viajem, ficou só eu e o Sasuke, parados em frente ao prédio, onde todos moravam. Ele parecia não estar muito feliz, afinal eram seus melhores amigos também. Eu ainda estava com a mão na boca abafando os soluços que dava, triste mas feliz ao mesmo tempo pois cada uma estava seguindo o seu próprio caminho cujo planejávamos desde criança.

- Hey... não chora. - disse Sasuke tirando a minha mão da boca. - Ainda vamos ver eles. - sorriu.

- É... - tentei parar de chrorar, dando aquelas respiradas profundas. Realmente não éramos mais aqueles adolescentes... Crescemos.

Depois que consegui a voltar ao normal, fomos comprar os materiais que usaríamos na faculdade como: avental, luvas, roupas brancas, pranchetas, cadernos, livros, e outras coisas que geramlente médicos usam. Era tão legal sentir essa sensação de que tudo só podia dar certo... iríamos nos formar e talvez nos casar. E futuralmente ter filhos lindos.

Fiquei um pouco envergonhada ao pensar em ter filhos com o Sasuke, acho que está muito cedo para pensar nessas coisas. Balancei a cabeça para afastar um pouco esses pensamentos.

Como não havia mais ninguém morando no apartamento que eu estava, mesma coisa com o Sasuke, resolvemos nos mudar para um prédio mais perto da nova faculdade, que não era tão longe desse. Ele me perguntou se estava tudo bem morarmos juntos, respondi um pouco insegura mas depois que pensei melhor, seria até bom porque era como já estar casados e morando sob o mesmo teto.

O apartamento novo, que ficava no mesmo quarteirão qu a faculdade, possuia: 2 quartos (um de casal e outro de solteiro ambos suites), 1 cozinha, sala de jantar e a sala de estar. Era bunitinha e acolchegante, a decoração nem precisava mudar. O sustento não seria tão difícil, já que minha mãe pagava minhas coisas, e a mãe de Sasuke o mesmo.

Nos mudamos para lá no final de semana, mais precisamente no domingo, porque a papelada da mudança tava demorando demais. Hoje seria o primeiro dia morando juntos, mas ainda estava começando então ficamos a maioria do tempo arrumando as coisas.

- Haja responsabilidade agora, não? - disse Sasuke num tom divertido, carregando algumas caixas.

- Pois é! Até parece que já somos adultos bem ocupados...ainda mais morando juntos. - sorri tendo a consciência da enorme responsabilidade daqui pra frente. - Vai ser interessante...

- Hm, ocupados vamos ser mesmo. Parece que já somos uma família, mas com a ausência do filho... - riu de seu próprio comentário. - Estou brincando... - disse ele percebendo a minha cara de espanto. - Mas a patroa que manda!

- E você meu servo! - falei pensando nas inúmeras possibilidades de tarefas para ele. - Seja um bom menino, Ok? - terminei roubando um selinho dele, que ainda estava levando as caixas.

- Ok, Ok. - sorriu por trás das caixas.

Faltando pouco para terminarmos de arrumar tudo, já estava ficando tarde e nós morrendo de fome. Fiquei pensando se Sasuke saberia cozinhar e por vias das dúvidas resolvi já preparar as coisas, enquanto ele tomava seu banho.

Peguei algumas cebolas para picar e colocar como tempero na carne. Iria fazer arroz, feijão e a carne assada. Odiava cortar cebolas porque sempre me faz "chorar" demais, mas mesmo assim eu já estava cortando.

- Sakura? Você está bem? - perguntou ele só com a bermuda, olhando a cebola, rindo logo em seguida.

- Sim! - falei passando a mão em meus olhos. - Só estava cortando algumas cebolas aqui... - soltei um sorriso torto.

- Hm... Pelo jeito você não conhece as artimanhas da cozinha, não é mesmo? - ainda sorrindo, pegou a faca da minha mão a se ajeitou para terminar de cortar as cebolas. - O segredo para não "chorar" com essas cebolas é prender a respiração enquanto corta. - começou a cortar as cebolas rapidamente.

- Nossa! Você é especialista em mais alguma coisa? - brinquei. Ainda estava pasma ao saber que ele cozinhava melhor que eu. - "Que homem que você foi arranjar, hein!" - comecei a rir do meu pensamento "Inner".

- O que? Pensou que não sabia cozinhar?

- Só pensei mesmo. - fui ajudando-o aos poucos.

Depois de tudo pronto, sentamos na mesa um pouco cansados e comemos. A comida estava excepicionalmente boa, além de não ter demorado muito. Estava impressionada e o elogiei bastante, mas sinceramente merecia mais.

- Bom, vamos deitar que amanha tem aula. - falei alegremente, terminando de lavar as louças.

- É? Não acha que temos que estreiar a nossa primeira noite morando juntos? - disse ele, num tom calmo mas ao mesmo tempo doce.

- Quem sabe, né... - fui até onde ele estava, sentando em uma de suas coxas.

- Penso demais. - sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Em um curto tempo, me enlaçou com seus braços e me roubou um beijo intenso, que ia aumentando cada vez mais. Aos poucos fui correspondendo com a mesma intensidade. Ficamos um bom tempo presos naquele beijo, e lentamente fui andando para trás, puxando-o pelas costas nuas dele.

Sem querer acabamos entrando no quarto de solteiro, claro que não parei para ver, só percebi quando deitamos na cama que era pequena. Essa era a primeira vez que eu estava "por cima", e isso me passou uma sensação de estar no poder, ou coisa parecida.

- Parece que a mulher da casa que manda aqui... - brinquei, mordendo de leve os lábios dele.

- Só parece né? - sorriu num tom malicioso. Não sei como ele consegue fazer essas coisas, mas ele trocou de lugar comigo, ou seja, agora era ele que esta no "poder". - E agora? - sussurrou, distribuindo beijos quentes no meu pescoço, descendo aos poucos.

Conforme ele ia descendo eu sentia um frio percorrendo toda a minha espinha. Ele ia lentamente desabotoando meu simples pijama, mas foi interrompido pelo telefone tocando, atrapalhando todo o clima.

- Ah..." Que merda..." Eu atendo. - levantei um pouco alterada.

(ON)  
- Alô?

- Alô! Sakura? - falou uma voz familiar que foi logo se desculpando, era a Tsunade. - Desculpa te ligar essa hora... Mas é porque não achava seu número de telefone novo.

- Ah sim... Não tem problema. O que aconteceu?

- Então, amanha começa as aulas da faculdade, e pretendo fazer uma reunião com os quatro alunos que entraram com a bolsa. Apareça na minha sala às seis horas da manha, ok?

- Seis horas? - exclamei pelo fato de ser muito cedo, e já eram 0:25 h. - Tudo bem... Estaremos lá.

- Obrigada. Até amanha!

- Até. Bye.  
(OFF)

Desliguei o telefone e voltei a deitar com o Sasuke, apoiando minha cabeça em seu braço.

- Quem era? - perguntou observando o vazio do teto.

- Era a Tsunade... Vamos ter que estar lá na faculdade seis horas da manhã...

- Seis horas? - ele exclamou do mesmo jeito que eu havia exclamado minutos atrás. - Teríamos que ter dormido bem mais cedo... - falou encostando seus lábios no canto de minha boca. - Teremos que deixar para depois...

- É uma pena... Mas tudo bem, temos a vida inteira pela frente. - peguei o beijo que ele havia ameaçado. - Boa noite, meu anjo.

- Boa noite...

Acabamos dormindo um pouco tristes pelo fato de não termos estreiado a casa e porque daqui a cinco horas teríamos que levantar.


	14. Chapter: Intrusa

**Chapter 14 - Intrusa**

O despertador começou a gritar às cinco horas da manhã, por sorte Sasuke havia parado ele, se não ia ter despertador voando. É muito ruim acorda cedo dormindo bem, imagina não dormindo bem.

Levantei com um ânimo daqueles e entrei no banheiro. Escovei meus dentes, penteei o cabelo e troquei de roupa. Como era uma das regras da escola, a roupa era toda branca e por cima um avental também branco. Coloquei meu chodó, a tiarinha verde-esmeralda e saí.

Encontrei com Sasuke que já estava pronto, carregando sua mochila, todo de branco também.

- Vamos Dra? - perguntou arrumando uma mecha de meu cabelo, que estava na minha cara.

- Demoro Dr Uchiha. - peguei minha bolsa e logo partimos.

Já que a faculdade não era tão longe do prédio, fomos andando mesmo. Ainda eram 5:40 da manhã, dava para ver a neblina fria pela rua e o céu ainda escuro, meio alaranjado.

Sem demorar muito, chegamos a faculdade e fomos direto para a sala de Tsunade, mas ela não estava lá. Então resolvemos esperar fora da sala, mas acabamos trombando com outras duas pessoas.

- AHHHHHH! - gritou uma menina e eu juntas. Ela estava acompanhada por um ruivo de olhos vermelhos.

- Desculpa! - tentei consertar, ao mesmo tempo deduzindo que eles eram os outros dois estudantes.

- Não foi nada, querida. - disse a garota sorridente. Ela era da mesma altura que eu, tinha seus cabelos compridos repicados em cima, pretos e usava óculos. Era bonita. - A diretora tá aí dentro?

- Acho que ela deu uma saidinha... - sorri. - Vocês também ganharam a bolsa?

- Sim. - adiantou o ruivo. Parece até que eu já vi ele em algum lugar...

- Então os quatro escolhidos... - disse Sasuke, cortando meus pensamentos.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou a garota se dirigindo ao Sasuke.

- Sasuke.

- E o seu? - agora perguntando para mim.

- Sakura. - afirmei. Mesmo sendo um pouco cedo para criticar, acho ela um pouco estranha.

- Prazer! Eu sou a Karin e ele é o Sasori, meu amigo de infância.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. - afirmou Sasuke.

- Hey alunos! Bom dia! - disse uma voz lá no fundo do corredor, que era a Tsunade acenando. - Pelo jeito chegaram bem cedo... Vamos entrando. - falou abrindo a porta.

- O que queria falar com a gente, sra? - perguntou Sasori.

- Bom, queria somente fazer uma observação. Eu escolhi os melhores e mais copetentes alunos que queiram fazer medicina e tem alguma experiência, para ajudarem novatos que estão entrando esse ano. Poderiam fazer esse favor? - perguntou a diretora se curvando para nós.

- Por mim tudo bem! - afirmei empolgada.

- Não precisa da reverência! Aceitaremos a proposta. - falou Karin depois que os outros dois assentiram com a cabeça.

- Teremos que ficar à noite também? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Só se tiver alunos presentes. Mas acho bem improvável. - disse a diretora abrindo uma gavetinha que tinha em sua mesa. - Queria que usassem esses aventais. - tirou os quatro aventais brancos com o símbolo de Konoha costurado na parte do bolso.

Ao olhar de Tsunade, aqueles aventais pareciam importantes e bem preservados.

- Agradecemos. - respondi por todos, pegando os aventais da mesa de Tsunade.

Logo depois, nos retiramos da pequena sala e ficamos um tempo parados no meio do corredor enorme.

- Vocês já conhecem toda a faculdade? - perguntou Karin, começando a andar no sentido contrário da saída.

- Não... A primeira vez que entramos aqui era para fazer a matrícula. - afirmei.

- Então podemos passear um pouco... Não acha Sah? - perguntou a garota pegando em um dos braços do ruivo.

- Temos 40 minutos até o início das aulas... Dá tempo. - sorriu, Sasori.

Então, começamos a andar pela tão almejada universidade. No final desse corredor, onde ficavam os inúmeros armários, dava em um pátio enorme com teto de vidro, criando um efeito azul em todo o local. Era aqui que ficavam a praça de alimentação e os acentos, como se fosse uma praça de alimentação de shopping. Depois desse pátio circular, haviam três corredores onde já começavam as salas de aula, e no final desses corredores tinham duas escadas enormes.

Era de se espantar a imensidade daquele lugar. Não era a toa que várias pessoas sonham em estudar aqui. Nem arriscamos a passar por todos os corredores, mas o tanto que andamos já deu para conversar bastante. Descobri que os dois estudávam na mesma faculdade que nós, mas no período noturno; tinham a mesma idade que nós, só que Sasori era um ano mais velho.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas, um sinal soou impaciente, sinalizando o início das aulas. Aceleramos o passo, porque nem ao manos sabíamos onde era a nossa sala. Depois que ficamos sabendo a sala e o andar, andamos até o elevador junto com um acúmulo de pessoas.

- Caramba, 8 andares com 520 salas... Que enorme! - afirmou Karin, um pouco empolgada.

- Não é por um acaso que tem tantas pessoas só aqui. - comentei, mas fui interrompida depois de ver a quantidade de pessoas que estavam no elevador. - Credo! Tem algum andar lá embaixo também?

O elevador estava muito cheio, mesmo sendo o triplo do tamanho de um normal. Com tantas pessoas te empurrando, acabamos nos separando em dois pares: Eu e o Sasori / Karin e o Sasuke. Confesso que fiquei me mordendo de ciúmes, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito.

Eu estava apoiada na parede gelada do elevador e o Sasori supostamente me pressionando. Logicamente não estava confortável aquela situação, mas elevador cheio é sempre assim, é melhor ficar de frente do que de costas. As pessoas ao nosso redor conversavam, pareciam que todos já se conheciam, e não consegui avistar Sasuke nem ao menos ouvir-lo.

- Hey - começou Sasori. - Eu te conheço de algum lugar... - disse, mas não entendi nada o que falara.

- Não entendi... - arqueei uma de minhas sombrancelhas e percebi ele olhando profundamente em meus olhos, o que me fez corar um pouco.

- Você é a garota da balada... Que salvei. - falou.

Depois de ouvir claramente o que quis dizer, lembrei do dia em que fui "abusada" de um homem na balada onde eu e o Sasuke brigamos. Então era ele mesmo...

- Er... Sobre aquele dia... - fui interrompida pela porta do elevador abrindo e um monte de pessoas se movimentando.

- Não se preocupe com essas coisas, não irei contar pro Sasuke. Melhor sairmos... - disse me puxando pelo braço.

Pra mim, ele gravou bem o nome do Sasuke... Em tão pouco tempo.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sasuke sai junto com a Karin, que estava com uma expressão de enojada.

- Credo, que elevador cheio! - comentou ela.

- Deve ser o horário. Vão todos chegar atrasados. - ri.

- Principalmente nós... - disse Sasuke, pegando em minha mão. Era bom senti-lo de volta.

Com o intuito de não chegar atrasados, começamos a andar um pouco rápido até a sala e entramos. Aquela grande sala toda branca estava repleta de alunos e todos olhando para nós. O professor que estava na frente, nos pediu para ficarmos um pouco na frente, para poder nos apresentar.

- OW PESSOAS E ANIMAIS! - gritou ele. - Silêncio!

Automaticamente todos os alunos que estavam dispersos pela sala, se sentaram calados. O que permitiu o professor de continuar.

- Esses são os alunos que entraram aqui com a bolsa, diretamente dada pela Diretora Tsunade-sama...

Percebi alguns comentários como: "Nossa! Eles devem ser bem inteligentes!" ; "Eles são nerds, sabia?" ; "Que inveja daquela menina." "Olha o cabelo dele que máximo!" ; "Vou pegar ele, hoje!" ; e bla bla bla, enquanto o professor falava. Ou seja, ninguém estava prestando atenção.

- OW! Então, se precisarem de ajuda é só falarem com eles. - finalizou, fazendo um sinal para sentarmos nas últimas quatro carteiras.

E foi o que fizemos logo em seguida. Durante a aula, poucos alunos tiraram dúvidas conosco mas conforme iam passando as aulas e os intervalos, mais pessoas começaram a puxar assunto, parecendo que éramos superiores.

O dia passou bem devagar, como esperado do primeiro dia de aula. O sinal do término das aulas havia tocado, mas como somos aqueles "Posso ajudar?", esperamos todos da sala sair primeiro para ver se havia alguém que queira tirar algumas dúvidas. Por sorte não ficou ninguém, então fomos embora.

Descobrimos que Karin e o Sasori moravam no prédio em frente ao nosso, então fomos juntos até lá. Nos despedimos e entramos no prédio.

- Sasuh... Gostou da Karin? - perguntei mas percebi que essa não era a pergunta certa, mesmo sendo isso que queria dizer. - Quer dizer, achou eles legais?

- Hm.. Sim, achei eles legais. Porque? - disse abrindo a porta do apartamento.

- Nada... Só queria saber... - respondi pegando um copo de água pra nós.

Por um instante fiquei observando a água se movimentar dentro do copo, e acho que Sasuke havia percebido que eu estava um pouco pensativa do que o normal.

- Bom... E você? Gostou dele? - perguntou brincando com o copo que estava a sua frente. - Quer dizer, gostou deles?

- " Será que ele percebeu a minha indireta? Essa pergunta me incomodou..." - pensei. - Também achei eles legais... Mas por que a indireta?

- Porque você fez a mesma indireta comigo. - passou a me olhar fixamente e soltou um sorriso. - Você está com ciúmes?

- E se eu estiver? - falei meio sem jeito, não costumo assumir isso... - Não sei porque, mas não simpatizei com ela...

- Sah... Não precisa esquentar a cabeça com essas coisas. Ela pode ser a miss simpatia ou ser a mulher mais linda do mundo... Mas, pra mim é você. - disse com firmeza, pousando sua mão em cima da minha. - A propósito, está me julgando de novo?

- Obrigada Sasuke... Não que eu esteja te julgando ou coisa do tipo, mas ela deveria de saber que você tem dona. - sorri.

- Hm... Se for assim, eu a informo sobre isso. E você trate de informar o Sasori, que você é minha. - exigiu.

- Não se preocupe, o Sasori é bem educado... - afirmei, mas percebi a cara fechada do Sasuke. - O que eu quiz dizer é que ele não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa sem a minha vontade... - tentei consertar, mas sem sucesso.

Ele passou a olhar pra janela, soltando a minha mão na mesa. Essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo.

- Sabe, não sei como consegue ser tão ingênua... - esboçou um sorriso de canto. - Esses caras que se passam por educados, são espertos. Evite ele. Por mim...

- Sasuke... Eu te juro que não irá acontecer nada, ok? A pessoa com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida, é você Sasuke.

Com um suspiro parecendo: " Parece que não tem jeito", ele voltou a segurar em minha mão.

- Sakura... A única coisa que quero que você faça, é tomar cuidado. - disse ele, num tom calmo. - Além do mais, ele não seria capaz de roubar você de mim. - sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Eu digo o mesmo, viu Uchiha Sasuke. Cuidado com o veneno da Karin. - brinquei.

- Ok, ok. Então vamos deixar isso de lado e almoçar. - disse se levantando.

Com algumas coisas que havia comprado, fizemos o almoço. Já eram umas três horas da tarde quando terminamos de almoçar, então resolvi organizar o quarto que usaríamos para estudar e coisas do tipo. O quarto não era tão grande, mas tinha espaço o suficiente para duas pessoas estudarem tranquilamente.

Querendo ou não, eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre a Karin. Eu até entendo que estou sendo duvidosa de mais, pra quem acabou de conhecer, mas meus instintos nunca me enganaram. E também não entendo o fato do Sasuke ter algum ciúmes do Sasori se ele não fez nada.

- " Homens! " - pensei comigo mesma, não entendendo o pensamento de Sasuke.


	15. Chapter: Aparencia de anjo,alma de diabo

**Chapter 15 - Aparencia de anjo, alma de diabo**

Depois de algumas semanas desde que entramos na faculdade, já havia me acostumado em morar junto com Sasuke e com as "idiotices" que Karin anda fazendo. Agora que as aulas vão realmente começar, teríamos que ir arrumando os livros e coisas do tipo, porque as coisas começam a piorar. Não que eu não estava levando os estudos a serio até agora, mas essas semanas era apresentação dos professores, adaptações e coisas do tipo.

E hoje era o dia em que ia comprar os livros, ou melhor, pegar emprestado da biblioteca aqui perto. Já que Sasuke estava lavando as louças, um dia sou eu que lavo o outro é ele e vice-versa, resolvir ir sozinha.

- Sasuke, vou lá na biblioteca pegar os livros, tá?

- Não quer que eu vá junto? Já estou terminando aqui...

- Não, não precisa. Pode descançar um pouco. - disse lhe dando um pequeno beijo. - Pode deixar que vou sozinha.

- Tudo bem então... Volte logo. - disse sorrindo.

- Ok. Bye...

Logo depois de me despedir, sai em direção da biblioteca que era dentro da faculdade.

Entrando na faculdade, estava um pouco vazio e o motivo eu desconheço. Agora que eu parei para pensar, entrar em uma faculdade como essa não é facil pelo fato de ser bem concorrida, mas depois que você entra nela, essa consideração diminui...

- SAKURAAA! - gritou uma voz fina irritante, porém familiar.

- Oi? - me virei para ver e deparei com a Karin vindo em minha direção. - O que houve?

- Ah, onde está Sasuke? Ele está sozinho? - perguntou procurando por ele.

- Ele ficou no apartamento... Porque? - respondi um pouco incomodada. A minha real vontade, era de não respondê-la e ir embora...

- Queria falar com ele... Que andar que é? - interrompi ela.

- O que quer com ele? Posso fazer um favor para você? " _Meu, que vaca irritante_" - era o que eu diria. Além de ser carente é bem atirada pro meu gosto.

- Hm... Tudo bem. Entregue a ele, essa caneta. Eu esqueci de devolver... - estendeu a caneta, sorrindo.

- Tá. - peguei a caneta e já fui andando.

Nem me importei com o que ela havia falado logo depois. Parece que ela não se toca que o Sasuke não iria querer uma vaca que nem ela. Não vou perder pra ela, nem que a cobra fume.

Guardei a suposta caneta que realmente era de Sasuke, e percorri até a biblioteca. Essas perguntas que ela faz são idiotas e ingênuas demais, para uma mulher. Deixando esses tormentos de lado, abri a pesada porta da bilbioteca que por sinal estava mais vazia que normalmente.

Sem perder muito tempo, comecei a busca dos livros que Tsunade havia porposto pra nós. Teria que voltar o mais rápido possível para não preocupar o Sasuke.

Eram cinco livros grossos e pesados, intitulados como "Transplantes". Seria interessante lidar com essa matéria que envolviam tópicos que eu gostava como, órgãos; tipos de sangues e precisão. Fui pegando os livros um por um porque não estava fácil achá-los. Quando finalmente consegui achar o ultimo livro, que por sinal era bem mais pesado que os outros, já não dava nem para andar e nem enxergar o que estava na minha frente.

Respirei fundo e tentei dar um passo, mas todos os livros balançaram e então dei mais alguns passos para não deixa-los cair. Estava parecendo uma apresentadora de circo correndo pela biblioteca equilibranco os cincos livros pesados, e para finalizar o show, pisei na minha própria calça e acabei jogando os livros pro alto e vendo o chão se aproximar rapidamente da minha cara. Mas não foi com o chão que me encontrei.

- S-Sasori? - perguntei pasma ao perceber que estava no colo dele. Depois de alguns instantes em transe, resolvi me levantar. - Obrigada por me salvar... - afirmei um pouco corada. - " _Os braços dele são confortáveis..."_

- Não foi nada. - afirmou pegando os livros que estavam jogados pelo chão.

Pela expressão dele, não parecia bem. Na verdade, desde o dia em que o conheci, ele não parecia feliz. Balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e ajudar a pegar os livros. Nesse instante, estava olhando a sua linda face. Ele simplesmente parecia um anjo, que sempre me salva em situações como essas...

- Ah! Sasori... Eu tenho uma coisa para te devolver. - falei acordando dos meus pensamentos, e pegando o lenço do meu bolso. - Obrigada por me salvar àquela noite.

- Quase esqueci desse lenço... De nada. - pegou o lenço de minha mão. - Estava pegando os livros que Tsunade mandou?

- Sim. Ela pediu pra vocês também?

- Pediu alguns livros de cardiologia...

- Hm... Pra nós ela pediu transplantes. - sorri.

- Transplantes? É bem difícil, boa sorte. - tentou esboçar um sorriso. - Bom, eu vou indo. Tenho que achar aquela loca da Karin. Bye.

- Bye.

" Aquela loca da Karin " foi a melhor frase que já ouvi na minha vida, vindo de uma pessoa que é amigo dela. Se ele fosse um pouco mais alegre, seria um bom amigo.

Sem enrrola muito, peguei os livros pesados novamente, coloquei em uma sacola que a biblioteca emprestava e voltei apressada pro apartamento por ter demorado mais do que esperava.

**[Sasori's] **

Que bom que consegui sair de perto dela. Mentir para uma pessoa que amo, é realmente difícil. Está sendo mais difícil que eu pensava. Meu comportamento diante dela já não é o mesmo, pelo simples fato de eu estar fazendo ela de idiota.

- " _Desculpa, Sakura. Eu espero que seja forte o suficiente para saber que o amor é a coisa mais importante._.. " - pensei comigo mesmo, com esperanças dela ouvir.

- Sasori! - gritou Karin, de longe - Consegui tirar a foto! - sorriu malvadamente.

- Você me assusta... - disse meio sem ânimo. - Vai revelá-los quando tirar todas?

- Com certeza! Vai que eu perco alguma foto... - sorriu. - Por que está triste?

- Preciso falar? Não sei como consegue fazer isso com pessoas boas, tipo a Sakura e o Sasuke...

- Por isso mesmo que eu quero o Sasuke pra mim! A Sakura pode até ser legal, mas ela não merece o Sasuke.

- Se você não fosse minha amiga, nunca faria isso.

- Ah, deixa de ser chato! Graças a esse plano, podemos conversar com eles e não só vê-los.

- Tsc. Vamos embora. - disse um pouco frio. - " _Será que o amor fez ela esquecer os outros sentimentos? Como consegue ser tão má assim.._."

Peguei a camera da Karin e olhei a foto que ela havia tirado. No instante em que vi a Sakura no meu colo, não pude deixar de dizer que ela estava linda. Mas só de pensar que isso era parte dos planos de Karin, estragava a foto.

**[Sakura's]**

Saí do elevador o mais rápido possível e ia abrir a porta, mas alguém havia aberto.

- Sasuke? Aonde está indo? - perguntei confusa, deixando os livros no chão.

- Porque demorou? - perguntou indiferente, tentando esconder sua preocupação. - Eu ia te buscar...

- Desculpa... - na hora passou a cena de Sasori na biblioteca. - Er... Encontrei com a Karin e o Sasori lá... Por isso demorei um pouquinho...

- Hm... - murmurou pegando a sacola com os livros. - Caramba, você é forte hein...

- Ah, tava um pouco pesado. - disse fechando a porta do apartamento. - A Karin mandou devolver essa caneta...

- Tinha esquecido que tava com ela... Obrigado. - estendeu a mão, pegando a caneta. - E essa cara? Ciumes de novo? - deu um sorriso torto.

- Não é nada... Ela que é irritante.

- Você deveria ignorá-la, já que é superior. Não acha? - afirmou me acolhendo em seus braços. - Não te entendo...

- " _Desculpa Sasuke..._"


End file.
